


the way you work it

by tryinagain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Past Relationship(s), então não surtem, mas não vai ter BDSM, menções à BDSM, nem é lá muito polêmica hehe, não pode piscar ou vcs vão perder sexing também, são só quatro anos também, um pouquinho de beaksoo se vcs olharem com atenção
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryinagain/pseuds/tryinagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O relacionamento entre Sehun e Junmyeon tinha começado às avessas, mas funcionava. Em geral. Tirando a destruição na qual Sehun se encontrava, principalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you work it

**Author's Note:**

> playlist 

Sehun não sabia que horas eram, mas sabia que já devia ser Segunda-feira. Ele deveria estar em casa, dormindo, descansando antes do seu despertador tocar para ir à faculdade. Tinha prova no dia seguinte, ele achava. Não era importante agora. Ao invés da sua cama, Sehun estava sentado em um banco desconfortável de madeira, apoiado no balcão daquela cafeteria de margem de estrada. 

Ele se sentia patético. Acima de tudo, sem rumo. E seu corpo todo doía, sem ser capaz de relaxar. Considerando sua aparência, era uma surpresa que o garçom ainda não tinha o chutado dali. Com certeza, Sehun parecia um delinquente. Sua mãe teria um infarto se o visse assim.

Ela teria vários infartos se soubesse de tudo o que ele já fizera.

Pescou seu celular do bolso e procurou por alguma ligação perdida. Tinham sete, só de casa. E mais três de Jongin. Nenhuma de Luhan, mas ele já esperava. Mesmo assim, era decepcionante.

Sehun não fazia ideia de como voltaria para casa. Para ser sincero, ele nem queria. Naquele momento, seu maior desejo era se esconder em algum lugar e nunca mais sair. Não tinha mais dinheiro nem para um café (gastou tudo no bolo assim que entrou na cafeteria. Não importava se era gorduroso, não tinha ninguém para impressionar agora), quanto mais para uma passagem de ônibus. Muito menos para alugar um quarto de hotel, que seria o melhor que ele conseguiria naquele estado.

Escondendo o rosto nas mãos, Sehun suspirou. _No que ele tinha se metido..._

O sino em cima da porta tocou, sinalizando um novo cliente. Pelo canto do olho, Sehun observou o garçom se afastar com um pano de prato pendurado no ombro.

“Tem Camel?” Perguntou o recém-chegado. O garçom assentiu, virando-se para buscar.

Sehun olhou o homem de cima a baixo e voltou a encarar as garrafas alinhadas na prateleira. Não parecia ser muito mais velho que ele, mas era mais baixo. Mantinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta. Sehun pensou ter visto a pulseira prateada de um relógio. O estranho não parecia nem um pouco com Luhan.

“Maço ou pacote?” Perguntou o garçom.

“Maço.” Respondeu o outro. “E um café, por favor.”

Não havia mais ninguém na cafeteria além dos três. Apenas o carro do recém-chegado estacionado na frente do lugar. E o som dos carros passando pela rodovia, o movimento mais lento por ser tão tarde. Sehun se perguntou o que aquele homem fazia ali àquela hora.

Todas as mesas estavam vazias. E havia vários outros bancos desconfortáveis ao longo do balcão. Mas, por alguma razão, o homem decidiu que o lugar ao lado de Sehun era uma boa ideia.

“Obrigado.” Ele disse para o garçom, recebendo o café e o maço de cigarros. Não colocou açúcar nem leite, muito menos esperou a bebida esfriar; tomou um gole e ainda estalou os lábios. Então, sorrindo para o garçom, “Do jeito que eu gosto.”

O garçom respondeu com um grunhido que poderia significar tanto “estou feliz que você tenha gostado, espero que volte sempre” como “foda-se”. O estranho abriu o maço, tirou um cigarro e, segurando-o entre os lábios, tirou um isqueiro do bolso e acendeu. Soltou a fumaça para frente, sem se importar se Sehun estaria confortável com isso não.

Sehun não ousou chamar sua atenção. O homem parecia inofensivo; não se destacava muito. Ele era lindo, e esteticamente chato. Porém, Sehun ainda mantinha um pé atrás.

Quem poderia culpa-lo, considerando suas circunstâncias?

Então, enquanto Sehun se perguntava como ele se parecia ao estranho (se é que o homem tinha prestado atenção em si), sentiu as pontas dos dedos do outro lhe tocarem o cotovelo.

“Pode me passar o cinzeiro, por favor?”

Sehun virou a cabeça, encarando o objeto a dois bancos de distância. Ele estendeu o braço e o alcançou, arrastando a pedra para perto. O homem agradeceu sem nem mesmo olhar na sua cara.

Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se camuflar com a mesa, Sehun sentia-se insultado. O estranho nem mesmo olhava para ele. E, bem, talvez Sehun não fosse o maior modelo de amor próprio, mas sua autoestima ainda existia – alta e orgulhosa como Sehun era por si só.

_Eu farei você gostar, você vai ver..._

Sehun se perguntava, porém, como estava sua dignidade. Talvez aquele estranho fosse sua única oportunidade de uma carona pra casa. Era isso ou andar no meio fio da rodovia por quilômetros noite adentro. E entre vender seu corpo para um caminhoneiro qualquer e aquele estranho, bem...

Era desprezível como Sehun tinha se diminuído a tanto. Alguns meses atrás, ele ainda exigia ser cortejado como merecia. Mas agora, chuparia qualquer um apenas pela chance de chegar em casa.

Sehun engoliu em seco. _Não._ Não pediria nem que sua vida dependesse disso. Não sabia o que tinha lhe passado pela cabeça. Podia muito bem se virar sozinho.

Naquele momento, ele teve certeza de que odiaria Luhan para sempre por deixa-lo naquela situação.

O estranho terminou seu cigarro, tomando outro gole do café. Sehun notou os dedos limpos de anéis. E o relógio caro em seu pulso. A curiosidade era inevitável.

Sehun já tinha se convencido de que o homem ao seu lado remanesceria indiferente e iria embora sem nem trocar uma palavra além de pedir o maldito cinzeiro. Talvez Jongin viesse, se Sehun ligasse. Provavelmente com uma viatura de polícia e seus pais desesperados a tiracolo, mas. Não era como se ele tivesse muitas escolhas.

Quão desesperado Sehun tinha que estar para considerar foder estranhos por uma carona ao invés de pedir ajuda à sua família? Seu pai o esfolaria assim que o visse, com certeza. Meu Deus, ele não conseguia nem pensar...

Apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, Sehun não viu o estranho fazer outro pedido ao garçom. Mas ele percebeu quando o garçom se aproximou e pôs uma dose na frente de cada um. Sehun levantou a cabeça ligeiramente, olhou o drinque e se virou para o estranho.

“Parece que você precisa.” Disse ele, ainda sem olhar para Sehun.

Babaca arrogante. Sehun virou a cachaça em um gole. Não agradeceu, nem pediu outro. Porém, quando o homem acenou para o garçom, Sehun segurou seu braço.

“Não quero ficar bêbado.”

O estranho deu de ombros. “Você que sabe.”

Ele tirou a carteira, dando uma nota de cinquenta para o garçom. Esperou o troco, guardou o dinheiro e se levantou.

“Quantos anos você tem?”

“Vinte e um.” Sehun disse.

“E tá indo pra onde?”

“Busan.”

O homem assentiu. Sehun se manteve em silêncio, encarando qualquer coisa _menos_ ele.

“Vamos. Eu te dou uma carona.”

Enquanto ele ia à frente, Sehun ficava para pagar o bolo. Não teve coragem nem de encarar o garçom.

O carro do estranho não era luxuoso. Mas Sehun sabia que seu pai precisou de uns bons dez anos na empresa onde trabalhava para conseguir um salário bom o bastante que lhe desse um carro daquela linha.

Bonito e rico. Ele não precisava atrair garotos estranhos da estrada. Devia ter homens em um estado bem melhor que Sehun se jogando aos seus pés. O que aquele cara estava fazendo?

“Você não me falou seu nome.” Sehun falou.

“Junmyeon.” Ele ligou o carro, sorrindo torto.

“Sehun.”

“Vou parar por Beomcheondong, tudo bem para você?”

Não era, mas antes alguns bairros depois do seu do que uma cidade inteira. Sehun assentiu. Respirando fundo, ele se armou de coragem.

“Talvez nós possamos parar em algum lugar primeiro?” Ele perguntou. Sua voz saiu miada e Sehun se perguntou se parecia tão patético como estava se sentindo.

Junmyeon olhou para ele, o carro parado antes de entrar na rodovia, aquele sorriso torto estúpido ainda no rosto. Olhou Sehun de cima a baixo do mesmo jeito que ele tinha feito quando Junmyeon entrou na cafeteria. Sehun se perguntou se o outro tinha percebido.

“É.” Disse Junmyeon. “Talvez.”

E, depois disso, virou-se para a estrada e avançou. Sehun sentiu seu estômago embrulhar.

Não era como se Junmyeon não fosse atraente. Em outras situações, Sehun provavelmente tentaria ficar com ele. Naquele momento, porém, Sehun tinha acabado de levar um pé na bunda e ele não tinha ideia de onde estava o seu bom senso. Além do mais, a única razão para flertar com Junmyeon era porque ele tinha um carro.

(Se Sehun continuasse dizendo isso para si mesmo, ele até poderia se convencer de que não tinha nada ver com Luhan ou com seu orgulho ferido).

“Como você chegou lá?” Junmyeon perguntou de repente. Sehun levou um susto, imerso como estava no silêncio do carro, e a pergunta o pegou desprevenido. Não podia construir uma mentira tão rápido. Não uma convincente, pelo menos.

“Eu estava com um amigo.” Disse ele.

“Onde seu amigo foi?”

“Embora.” Sehun respondeu sem hesitar. Embora, sem pensar duas vezes, porque era isso o que Luhan fazia.

Junmyeon entendeu que era um assunto delicado e não tocou mais nele. Ao invés, dirigiu em silêncio e não tentou puxar conversa de novo. Sehun quase se sentiu arrependido, mas, no fim, decidiu que era melhor assim. Não queria conhecer Junmyeon melhor. Se possível, gostaria de esquecê-lo assim que saísse do seu carro.

O céu estava levemente mais claro quando Junmyeon parou. Eles entraram na garagem de um prédio novo, no centro da cidade, com vista para a avenida. Não era possível ver se havia guarda na guarita por causa do vidro fumê. Sehun não prestou atenção – ele precisava pagar pela carona agora.

Junmyeon mal tinha desligado o carro quando Sehun esticou a mão e tocou sua coxa. O outro se virou para ele imediatamente, a expressão séria, metade do rosto encoberto pela sombra do carro e a outra iluminada pelas luzes da garagem. Ao contrário do que esperava durante toda a viagem, Sehun não sentiu medo algum.

“Você está mesmo interessado ou só acha que precisa retribuir de alguma forma?” Junmyeon perguntou.

Sehun se manteve em silêncio, sem saber se deveria mentir ou não. Mesmo no escuro, os lábios de Junmyeon ainda chamavam atenção.

 _Deixa eu te mostrar..._  
Sehun subiu sua mão só mais um pouquinho, confiando mais nas suas ações do que em suas palavras. Sua respiração já estava acelerada, mas ele não sabia bem o porquê. Manteve-se encarando Junmyeon, aproximando-se devagar, inclinando a cabeça até estar perto...

Era uma boca diferente. Um beijo diferente. Pela primeira vez em semanas, não havia violência. Sehun queria derreter. Ao invés disso, continuou acariciando a coxa de Junmyeon e trouxe sua mão livre para a cintura dele. Seu corpo era todo diferente. Sehun nunca esteve tão aliviado.

As mãos de Junmyeon foram parar em seu pescoço, uma delas escorregando até seu cabelo. Sehun se afastou para mudar o ângulo, mas, antes que pudesse voltar a beijá-lo, Junmyeon o parou.

“Vamos pro meu apartamento.”

Sehun assentiu, saindo do carro como se não ligasse para o que fossem fazer lá em cima. Junmyeon o encarava o tempo todo enquanto esperavam o elevador e Sehun já estava ficando impaciente. Ele olhou para o outro homem com a sobrancelha arqueada e Junmyeon riu.

“É o lápis de olho. Deixa você muito gostoso.”

Sehun desviou o olhar; seu rosto estava esquentando involuntariamente. Mal entrou no elevador e Junmyeon o empurrou contra a parede, segurando seus pulsos para baixo. A diferença de altura não lhe parecia tão visível antes, mas agora era. Não que isso importasse se o homem a sua frente conseguia fazê-lo corar daquele jeito. Que ridículo.

Sehun nem viu em qual andar Junmyeon morava. De qualquer forma, eles mal tiveram tempo de se beijar antes da porta abrir de novo. Junmyeon o puxou para fora, segurando-o pela mão até seu apartamento. Sehun o observou destrancar a porta pensando que talvez aquela experiência não fosse tão ruim quanto ele pensava.

(Talvez ele estivesse mais decadente do que achava... _Foda-se_ , Junmyeon o achava gostoso. Era melhor do que tudo o que Luhan tinha lhe dito naquela noite).

Sehun se deixou ser puxado para dentro e empurrado contra a porta após Junmyeon fechá-la com um estrondo que o fez estremecer. Tirou seus sapatos ao mesmo tempo em que recebia um novo hematoma no pescoço. Sehun engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos por um instante. Suas mãos correram da cintura de Junmyeon para dentro da sua jaqueta, retirando-a sem esforço. A camisa de manga longa não deixava muito para a imaginação se Sehun apenas olhasse, mas ao tocá-la... _Alguém aqui está se exercitando_.

Junmyeon o puxou para dentro da sala após retirar seus sapatos também, sem deixar de beijar Sehun por um segundo sequer. Ele tropeçou, batendo seu quadril em uma das mesinhas laterais ao lado do sofá, fazendo-o grunhir. Sehun logo pôs sua mão na área machucada, acariciando e apertando, trazendo-o mais para perto. Junmyeon gemeu com a dor e Sehun sorriu; ele era conhecido mesmo por ser malcriado.

Os dois só se separaram quando chegam ao quarto de Junmyeon. Sehun empurrou o homem contra a cama, fazendo-o se sentar. Tirou a camiseta e esperou que Junmyeon fizesse o mesmo antes de sentar em seu colo. A pele de Junmyeon ainda estava quente por causa das roupas e seus braços tinham se arrepiado com a troca de temperatura. Sehun suspirou em meio ao beijo, rebolando contra a semi ereção do outro. Junmyeon enterrou suas mãos nos bolsos de trás da sua calça jeans, apertando-o por cima das roupas. Sehun ainda podia sentir o gosto do cigarro na língua de Junmyeon, mesmo que quase inexistente.

Ele empurrou Junmyeon pelos ombros para deitar na cama e se levantou apenas para tirar sua calça. Apesar de excitado, Sehun achava desconcertante ser observado como Junmyeon fazia. Ele já devia estar acostumado, sabia disso, mas era diferente receber um olhar daqueles de alguém que era praticamente um estranho... Junmyeon o olhava como se quisesse devorá-lo. E, sinceramente, a cada minuto que Sehun passava ali, ele desejava muito que Junmyeon o devorasse mesmo.

Sehun desabotoou a calça de Junmyeon, tirando-a com a ajuda do outro. Jogou a peça de roupa no outro lado do quarto, fazendo Junmyeon rir. Reprimindo seu próprio sorriso, Sehun se inclinou, apoiando seu joelho entre as pernas do homem e voltando seu foco para o pescoço de Junmyeon. Ele observou que não havia nenhuma marca na pele do homem. Bem, Sehun faria as honras. Deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelo abdômen de Junmyeon, ele sugava a pele, mordendo sem remorso. Pressionando sua perna contra a ereção do outro, Sehun ouviu Junmyeon arfar. Ele trocou de lado, dando atenção à clavícula do mais baixo ao mesmo tempo em que Junmyeon movia sua perna para pressionar contra Sehun. Surpreso, Sehun deixou escapar algo bem próximo a um ganido.

Descendo para o peito de Junmyeon, Sehun se permitiu esfregar sua ereção contra a perna do outro. Tomou um dos mamilos em sua língua, circulando com a ponta, atento aos barulhos que Junmyeon fazia. Raspou seus dentes levemente contra a pele e Junmyeon respirou fundo. Sehun o tocou por cima da cueca, hesitante, enquanto ainda beijava seu tronco.

Ele sabia o que fazer. Ele podia fazer. Sehun sabia exatamente o que fazer para fazer um homem chegar aos céus – e ainda receber uma punição depois, caso fosse vulgar demais. Não sabia se Junmyeon poderia atender aos seus desejos, mas Sehun com certeza atenderia aos dele.

Sehun chegou ao elástico da cueca de Junmyeon já sentindo o membro duro contra sua mão. Afastou a peça de roupa com os dentes, olhando para cima. Junmyeon estava corado, seus lábios mais vermelhos e molhados que nunca, observando-o atentamente. A imagem foi direto para a ereção de Sehun. Ele se afastou, tirando a cueca devagar, assistindo enquanto o pau de Junmyeon aparecia, duro e já pingando com o pré-gozo. Sehun engoliu em seco.

“Onde você guarda o lubrificante?” Sehun perguntou. Já que estava de pé mesmo, mais valia fazer tudo de uma vez.

Junmyeon se puxou mais para o meio da cama, sentando-se com as costas contra a cabeceira, e estendeu o braço para o criado-mudo. Enquanto Sehun tirava a sua cueca, o outro alcançava o lubrificante e as camisinhas. Sehun voltou engatinhando para a cama e tomou o rosto de Junmyeon em uma das mãos, beijando-o lento e quente. Não tinha ouvido Junmyeon abrir a embalagem do lubrificante, por isso, quando um dedo acariciou sua entrada, Sehun arfou de surpresa e se obrigou a relaxar. Junmyeon enfiou até o segundo nó do indicador e tirou, devagar, provocando. Enfiou de novo e dessa vez afastou seus lábios apenas para se fazer ouvir.

“Tão _quente_... Mal posso esperar para te foder, bem como você quer.”

Sehun não teve nem cabeça para se lembrar da verdade – Junmyeon estava colocando um segundo dedo dentro de si e seu cérebro estava mergulhado demais em prazer para sentir qualquer coisa além de excitação. Porque, se havia uma coisa que Sehun amava na cama (além de ser punido pelo fedelho malcriado que era), era quando falavam sacanagens pra ele.

Junmyeon beijava seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que o tesourava e Sehun sentia seu pau doer. Ele precisava de mais, _queria_ mais... Junmyeon deve ter percebido pelos seus gemidos porque logo um terceiro dedo estava sendo introduzido. Sehun sentia a invasão e já não estava pensando – ele saltava junto com as estocadas de Junmyeon, desesperado para que o outro achasse o seu maldito _ponto_...

“Ah! J-jun-...” Sehun gemeu quando os dedos de Junmyon tocaram bem aonde ele queria. “Por favor, eu quero...”

“O quê?”

Sehun bufou, apoiando sua testa no ombro de Junmyeon.

“Seu pau. Eu quero seu pau em mim.” Pensando melhor, acrescentou: “Por favor.”

“E não é que você é educado?” Junmyeon zombou.

Ele tirou seus dedos de dentro de Sehun, que se contraiu pela perda. Sehun tirou a camisinha de Junmyeon, sabendo que ele teria dificuldade de abrir com todo aquele lubrificante nas mãos. Então, saindo de cima de Junmyeon por um momento, Sehun preparou o látex na sua boca, já sentindo o gosto cítrico e artificial em seus lábios. Segundo o pau de Junmyeon pela base, Sehun pôs a glande na boca, certificando-se de que a camisinha estava bem posicionada. Junmyeon gemeu, o som saindo grave e baixo, do fundo da garganta, o que só deixou Sehun mais excitado. Aos poucos, Sehun tomava o pau de Junmyeon, parte por parte. E, mesmo que não conseguisse engolir por inteiro, Sehun podia sempre usar sua língua.

“Sehun...” Junmyeon suspirou. “Vem aqui.”

E Sehun foi, observando que Junmyeon passou mais lubrificante na camisinha antes de entrar nele. Com um joelho de cada lado de Junmyeon, Sehun alinhou a glande do outro na sua entrada e, devagar, afundou. O membro de Junmyeon praticamente escorregava dentro de si, o que fez um gemido sair da boca de ambos. Sehun passou a mão pelos cabelos, subindo e descendo mais uma vez. Uma das mãos de Junmyeon apertava sua coxa, a outra o guiava pela cintura. E Sehun tentava não apoiar todo seu peso no peito de Junmyeon.

Cada vez que Junmyeon entrava em si, Sehun não segurava o gemido. Ele sabia exatamente em que ângulo descer para ver estrelas. Sua boca estava seca e mais de uma vez ele precisou passar a língua nos lábios para umedecê-los. Sehun notou que Junmyeon assistia cada movimento seu e, provavelmente sem pensar, o imitava. Sehun se inclinou para beijá-lo e Junmyeon estendeu uma das mãos para segurá-lo pelos cabelos, afastando-se.

“Você tá indo tão bem, Sehun. _Porra._ ”

As coxas de Sehun queimavam e ele se sentia em êxtase. Talvez Junmyeon estivesse cansado de ficar parado ou talvez tivesse notado o cansaço do outro, mas ele fez Sehun parar por um instante, tirando seu pau de dentro do outro. Sehun gemeu, mas entendeu o que ele queria fazer – Junmyeon deitou e Sehun voltou a pairar o quadril sobre a ereção do outro. E, então, Junmyeon se puxou para cima e estocou contra Sehun.

Os dedos de Junmyeon tinham sido incríveis, mas nem se comparavam ao seu pau. Muito menos às suas mãos apetando a cintura de Sehun para guia-lo. Sehun tinha certeza de que as digitais fariam hematomas no dia seguinte. Ele não podia ligar menos. Mal sentia a dor; Junmyeon tinha achado a sua próstata de novo e agora batia forte naquele único ponto.

Os gemidos de Junmyeon estavam mais altos e mais frequentes. Se esses não eram sinais bons o bastante de que ele estava para gozar, então seu pedido certamente seria:

“Eu quero ver você se tocar, Sehun. Goza pra mim.”

E quem era Sehun para dizer que não, realmente? Naquele momento, ele faria qualquer coisa. Por isso, enquanto Junmyeon aumentava a velocidade das estocadas, tornando-as mais bagunçadas, Sehun levou sua mão ao seu membro, usando o pré-gozo como lubrificante.

Não tinha paciência para brincar agora. Seu cérebro parecia ter se transformado em geleia – Junmyeon o estocando e Sehun se masturbando rapidamente, ele sentia o orgasmo vindo.

Então, com um gemido alto, Junmyeon diminuiu sua velocidade, suas pernas desistindo debaixo de Sehun. Ele tirou as mãos de Sehun de seu pau, tirando seu próprio membro de dentro do outro e o jogando ao seu lado da cama. Sehun gemeu com a perda, sua ereção ainda precisando de alívio. Ele olhou para Junmyeon, irritado, observando-o abrir outro pacote de camisinha enquanto apertava a base do seu membro.

“Porra, Junmyeon, _rápido._ ” Sehun mandou. Junmyeon o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada e ele engoliu em seco.

O homem deslizou a camisinha no seu membro, lambeu os lábios e abocanhou a glande. Os olhos de Sehun rolaram para cima e ele enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos de Junmyeon, sentindo a cabeça do outro subir e descer com rapidez e destreza.

Sehun mal conseguia registrar os sons que estava fazendo. Apesar do látex, ele conseguia sentir a língua de Junmyeon deslizando pelo seu membro. Aqueles malditos lábios botavam Sehun mais perto do ápice. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, arqueando seu quadril para cima, e ouviu Junmyeon gemer. Sua voz enviou vibrações para o pau de Sehun, fazendo-o gemer de volta.

Estando tão perto, Sehun não conseguia nem raciocinar direito, quanto mais avisar Junmyeon que ele estava gozando. O homem diminuiu a velocidade, percebendo o alívio de Sehun pelo gemido alto que ele soltou, ainda chupando o mais alto. Sehun afagou a cabeça de Junmyeon, sinalizando para o homem parar e só então ele tirou seus lábios de Sehun.

“Sua maquiagem tá toda borrada.” Junmyeon comentou, a voz acabada.

Sehun preferiu não responder. O lápis de olho era a última coisa com a qual ele se preocupava agora. Junmyeon se levantou da cama para jogar as camisinhas fora, desaparecendo para dentro do banheiro. Sehun se perguntou se aquela era hora em que ele devia se vestir de novo e ir embora.

Seu coração ainda batia rápido e ele tentava controlar sua respiração ofegante. Sehun se sentia saciado. Sabia que, se saísse agora, não conseguiria andar direito e ficaria claro pra qualquer um que ele tinha sido fodido com força. Ele bufou. Junmyeon escolheu aquele momento para voltar, vestiu sua cueca e deitou ao lado de Sehun.

“O que é?” Perguntou.

Sehun não ia dizer. _Não ia._

“Vou mancar daqui até em casa.”

Junmyeon riu alto. “Obrigado, mas não vai, não.”

Sehun bufou mais uma vez e se levantou, alcançando suas roupas pelo quarto. Agora os dois estavam quites e Sehun tinha uma caminhada de quase uma hora pra fazer. Além de lidar com seus pais, que provavelmente estariam possessos de raiva.  
_Foda-se_ , ele pensou, _não seria a primeira vez._

“Onde você mora?” Junmyeon perguntou.

“Por aqui.” Sehun mentiu. Ele se sentia um lixo, mas não sabia explicar bem o porquê.

Junmyeon suspirou, levantando-se também.

“Eu te levo até a porta.”

Na Terça-feira, Sehun apareceu no colégio para ver Jongin furioso. O amigo o esperava, já sentado em sua carteira de costume, batendo o pé no chão com a impaciência. Sehun suspirou antes de entrar na sala. Teve uma enorme discussão com seus pais e as coisas não estavam exatamente tranquilas em casa – não precisava ter que lidar com aquilo na faculdade também.

“Onde você foi, caralho?” Jongin perguntou antes mesmo que Sehun pudesse se sentar. “Não deu notícias por _dias_.”

“Foi só um fim de semana.”

“Nós dois sabemos o que você fez no fim de semana. Por que não me avisou que estava bem?”

Sehun deu de ombros. Estava cansado de toda aquela baboseira. Luhan não tinha ligado, o que significava que ele falava sério. Sehun não sabia o que fazer.

“O que aconteceu?” Jongin tentou de novo, um pouco menos incisivo.

Sehun desviou os olhos para o quadro vazio, assistindo seus colegas entrarem. Eles conversavam entre si ou com alunos de outras salas, apenas esperando o sinal tocar. Sehun queria estar entre aquelas pessoas. Normalmente, ele estava. Mas não era como se tivesse ânimo para tal – não tinha paciência nem para Jongin, quanto mais para o resto dos seus colegas.

Mal tinha paciência para si mesmo.

“Nós terminamos.” Ele admitiu.

E Jongin, apesar de furioso com Luhan, não fez mais perguntas. Aquele não era o momento. Ainda estava irritado com o amigo, mas pelo menos Sehun estava ali, são e salvo. Era melhor do que nos últimos dias, onde Jongin se perguntou se receberia uma ligação dos pais de Sehun convidando-o para um velório.

Após a aula começar e o professor começar sua explicação, Sehun não se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção. Tudo o que passava pela sua mente era _por quê_? Por que, depois de se entregar completamente, Luhan tinha desistido? Sehun não tinha ideia de onde estava se metendo, mas fez questão de se esforçar para atender às expectativas, certo de que teria seus desejos atendidos também. E se, no começo, eles foram, isso não queria dizer nada.

Sehun ainda se lembrava de como seus ombros doíam depois de Luhan desamarrá-lo da cama. _Vai parar logo, logo_ , ele tinha dito enquanto tomava o mais novo nos braços. Isso foi no Sábado e Sehun se perguntou se aquela já era uma dica; vai parar logo, logo – _nós_ vamos parar logo.

Ele não sabia a quem desprezava mais: Luhan, por ser tão covarde, ou a si próprio, por ser tão ingênuo.

As aulas do período matutino terminavam pouco antes do meio-dia. Sehun não tinha fome, mas ele sabia que Jongin encheria o seu saco. Se mesmo assim não conseguisse convencê-lo, levaria Sehun até o resto dos seus amigos, o que significava encontrar Jongdae, que poderia ser tão preocupado com a sua saúde quanto sua família. Era mais fácil evitar o confronto.

O restaurante universitário estava ficando lotado. Ainda assim, era simples encontrar a mesa onde seus amigos estavam; Baekhyun tinha recentemente tingido seu cabelo de vermelho, o que funcionava como um radar. Era bem prático.

Eles levaram quase uma hora para conseguirem comida. Então, ao chegar ao grupo, a primeira coisa que Jongin fez foi se sentar ao lado de Chanyeol, onde não havia mais cadeiras vagas a não ser na outra ponta da mesa. Sehun entendeu o recado; era a sua punição por deixar o amigo preocupado durante todo o fim de semana. Tudo bem, Jongin ia superar.

Ele comeu em silêncio, as risadas e suspiros cansados o engolfando. Manteve seus olhos no prato, sem querer ter nem uma chance de ver Luhan. Ele provavelmente estava lá também, os estudantes em peso vinham para o restaurante a essa hora, mesmo se a comida fosse uma droga. Sehun se perguntava, porém, o que fazia um aluno de Economia, prestes a comandar a multinacional do pai, almoçar num restaurante tão chinfrim? Em especial, Sehun torceu para que Luhan fosse comer em um lugar decente – qualquer um longe de si. Talvez agora, considerando a situação, ele tivesse seu pedido atendido.

“Sabe, eu não quero impor a ninguém,” Sehun ouviu Baekhyun dizer. “mas quem vai me dar carona na sexta?”

“O que tem na sexta?” Sehun perguntou.

“Festa dos calouros.” Tao explicou. “Posso pedir para Kris. Você ainda mora naquela república?”

“Sim, é perto da sua casa, não é?”

“Isso. Ele vai me pegar e pode passar lá também.”

“Faça disso um convite pra dois.” Chanyeol pediu.

E, enquanto Tao reclamava que já estavam abusando da boa vontade de seu namorado, Sehun pensava que uma festa não cairia tão mal. Ele não queria ter tempo para sentir demais, então talvez aquela fosse uma boa ideia.

Seu olhar encontrou com o de Jongin, mas Sehun voltou a prestar atenção na sua comida. Não queria enfrentar nenhum tipo de julgamento agora. Droga, Jongin não tinha nem ideia, que direito ele tinha para criticá-lo?

Sehun terminou de comer, ouviu seus amigos conversarem e saiu com eles do restaurante sem uma vez procurar por Luhan. Seu orgulho festejava, mas o nó na garganta se manteve lá durante o dia todo.

Quando Sehun era calouro, sua festa tinha sido organizada no mesmo clube. Não era um lugar muito grande; a pista de dança estava quase lotada quando ele chegou. O segundo andar também estava bastante cheio, com pessoas enfileiradas olhando-os de cima, segurando seus drinks numa mão e o celular na outra. O bar ficava ao lado da cabine do DJ e, enquanto Sehun esperava na fila para abrir uma conta, a música fazia seus ossos vibrarem. Ele costumava odiar essa sensação, mas já não sabia em que momento da vida se tinha se acostumado com ela.

Olhando em volta, o rapaz observou a troca de calouros bêbados no pole dance (porque aparentemente dançar para o público lhe garantia um shot grátis) enquanto uma nova música começava. Duas garotas saíram para dar lugar a um casal. Sehun se lembrava de quando dançou no pole dance junto com Jongin. Ele desviou o olhar; não era uma boa lembrança.

Conseguia ver seus amigos no fundo do clube, perto dos banheiros, onde havia sofás e mesinhas geralmente cheios poucas horas depois do começo da festa – sempre tinha gente fraca pra bebida que insistia em tomar todas até passar mal. Eles ainda não tinham visto Sehun, mas a fila estava longa, teriam tempo.

Os primeiros minutos dentro de um clube, para Sehun, eram sempre cheios de ansiedade. O melhor tipo de ansiedade. Aqueles instantes onde o rapaz estava completamente sóbrio (ou quase), cercado por seus amigos completamente sóbrios (ou quase também), jogando fora o estresse da semana e analisando o lugar onde passariam as próximas horas. Não se lembraria de boa parte dos detalhes no dia seguinte. Não conhecia ninguém, e, mesmo se conhecesse, as pessoas estariam muito ocupadas tentando serem as estrelas dos seus próprios shows. Não estavam prestando atenção em Sehun.

Mas isso foi antes de Luhan o abandonar numa lanchonete de beira de estrada.

Talvez a lanchonete tivesse sido a gota d’água, Sehun não sabia por que tinha se fixado tanto naquela particularidade. Será que se o mais velho tivesse terminado o relacionamento no hotel onde eles tinham ficado seria melhor para Sehun superar?

Ir a uma festa para tentar esquecer seu ex-namorado não trazia nenhum tipo de ansiedade boa para Sehun. Na verdade, não trazia sentimento nenhum. Ali na fila, tudo o que ele pensava era como a festa lhe parecia chata e sem cabimento.  
Sehun precisava de álcool.

Finalmente, chegou a sua vez. Após lidar com o caixa, ele seguiu para os baristas, não levando um minuto inteiro para ser atendido. Saiu do balcão com uma lata de Ice e foi em encontro dos amigos.

Jongdae foi o primeiro a vê-lo, logo puxando Sehun para abraça-lo pelos ombros.

“Pensei que você não vinha.” O amigo comentou. “Cadê o Jongin?”

“Não sei.” Sehun respondeu.

“Ele não vinha contigo?”

Sehun balançou a cabeça; tinha vindo de ônibus e não falou com o amigo o dia todo. Jongin podia ser muito infantil e ciumento quando queria. Não importava, Sehun já estava sem paciência.

Além de Jongdae, Tao, Kris, Chanyeol e Baekhyun também estavam lá. Muito mais felizes do que Sehun se sentia. Ele tomou um gole da sua bebida, olhando as pessoas dançando ao seu redor. Em algum ponto da noite, Sehun pretendia se juntar à massa de corpos tentando acompanhar a batida da música pop que tocava. Se ele não tomasse a iniciativa, alguém – muito provavelmente Baekhyun ou Tao – o puxaria para a pista. Por enquanto, ficaria com seus amigos, tomando coragem antes de fingir que estava bem.

Uma semana após o término, Sehun esperava que ninguém trouxesse Luhan para a conversa de novo, mas talvez fosse desejar demais.

“Você tá com uma cara horrível.” Tao falou, aproximando-se. Se seus amigos já não estivessem engajados em suas próprias conversas, provavelmente teriam prestado atenção. Sehun agradeceu em silêncio.

“Obrigado.”

“Tem bastante calouro gostoso esse ano, percebeu?”

Sehun riu nasalmente.

“Mantenha-se fiel, Tao.”

“Não tô falando de mim, idiota.”

Sehun sorriu leve para o chinês, voltando a prestar atenção a sua bebida. Então, sentiu a mão de Zitao tocar seu ombro.

“Você não tá aqui pra ficar emburrado, Sehun.”

“Eu acabei de chegar.”

“Algum tempo atrás, você mal chegava e já ia pro pole dance.”

“Isso foi _uma vez_.”

Tao riu.

“Faça de novo.”

“Não tô bêbado o suficiente.”

O amigo piscou um olho para Sehun.

“Nada que não possa ser consertado.”

E Sehun riu junto, aliviado por não ter que passar por aquela situação sozinho.

Uma lata de Ice viraram três, que viraram outros dois drinks com vodka, que, por fim, virou alguns goles do copo de Fada Verde que Chanyeol tinha comprado para si. No meio disso, o grupo já estava no meio da pista de dança e Sehun sentia o suor correr pelas suas costas. Aquilo parecia um inferno; será que o ar condicionado não estava ligado?

Tao tinha tentado levar Sehun para a fila na cabine do DJ, mas o mais novo mal conseguia respirar dentro da boate, quanto mais naquele canto lotado de gente louca pra fazer um espetáculo. Cedeu seu lugar para Jongdae e resolveu ir para o segundo andar, onde estava um pouco mais vazio.

De cima, Sehun conseguia ver seus amigos, o que não era muito difícil, considerando a altura de Chanyeol e Kris e o cabelo de Baekhyun. Ele conseguia ver quantas pessoas estavam lá embaixo também. Por um instante, Sehun se deixou procurar por mais rostos conhecidos. Tentou enganar seu coração, mas era inútil – de qualquer forma, Luhan não estava ali. Ele não frequentava esses lugares.

Quando estavam juntos e Sehun era convidado para alguma festa com os amigos, Luhan não o acompanhava. E o único momento que os dois tinham para saírem juntos era quando o mais velho indicava o lugar – boates luxuosas onde Sehun vestia suas melhores roupas para que Luhan pudesse exibi-lo aos seus amigos ricos.

_Esse é meu, tirem os olhos._

Sehun se sentia o melhor dos homens. Fazia questão de ser um bom menino mais tarde, quando Luhan e ele estavam sozinhos, para recompensar o namorado por trata-lo tão bem.

 _Estúpido pra caralho_ , Sehun pensou.

Jongdae e Zitao finalmente tinham conseguido uma vaga no pole dance quando Sehun sentiu alguém tocá-lo na base das suas costas. Ele se virou, encontrando Junmyeon encostado no balcão ao seu lado.

“Sehun?” Perguntou o homem, aparentemente surpreso. Sehun se perguntou por quanto tempo Junmyeon tinha esperado, observando-o antes de se aproximar, ou se simplesmente tomou a frente assim que o viu.

Ele sorriu amarelo.

“Oi.”

A franja de Junmyeon tinha sido penteada num topete para o lado, o que deixava seu rosto a mostra e, consequentemente, tornava o homem mais atraente (na humilde opinião de Sehun). Sua mão ainda tocava o mais novo, sem nenhuma pressão e nenhuma pretensão de tirá-la. Sehun percebeu que não se importava.

Junmyeon estreitou os olhos.

“Você é calouro?”

Inclinando sua cabeça para o lado, Sehun estranhou a pergunta até se lembrar – tinha lhe dito sua idade quando os dois se conheceram. Junmyeon provavelmente estava desconfiando.

“Não, não.” Sehun riu. “Só estudo na mesma universidade mesmo.”

“Rá, que coincidência. Eu me formei no ano passado.”

“Em quê?”

“Economia.” Sehun engoliu em seco e se forçou a manter o foco. “E você, faz o quê?”

“Engenharia mecânica.”

“Tá pra terminar, então?”

“Na verdade, tô no meio. Não consegui uma vaga de primeira, então tive que fazer a prova de novo.”

“É um curso bem concorrido mesmo.”

“É.”

Sehun olhou para baixo, voltando a atenção para seus amigos. Jongdae rebolava contra o quadril de Tao. Na pista, Kris assistia os dois em silêncio enquanto Baekhyun e Chanyeol caíam na gargalhada sabe-se lá por qualquer motivo. Ele mordeu o lábio, sem saber o que fazer.

“Você veio sozinho?” Junmyeon perguntou. Sehun não sabia se era uma boa ideia dizer que os rapazes exalando vulgaridade lá na frente eram seus amigos, mas balançou a cabeça do mesmo jeito. “Esse lugar tá tão cheio... O que você acha de sairmos daqui?”

Sehun não tinha mais que dois segundos para responder. Ele não esperava ver Junmyeon de novo e definitivamente não planejava ir para a cama com ele mais uma vez. Devia ser embaraçoso, considerando os motivos que levaram Sehun a transar com o mais velho da primeira vez, mas a verdade era que não era. Junmyeon era bonito, tratava-o bem, conseguia deixar seu ego inflado, além de apaziguar seu orgulho. Ele era um bom homem (em todos os sentidos do termo). Sehun não via muitos contras na proposta.

Entretanto, o mais novo se perguntava se aceitar a sugestão seria uma espécie de divisor de águas. Não sabia quais eram as intenções de Junmyeon e, independentemente de como o outro lhe tratava, Sehun não achava ser capaz de ter algo sério com ele. Na verdade, ele tinha certeza disso. Para Sehun, sexo casual não se repetia com a mesma pessoa – não se ele não quisesse confusão. E o rapaz tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que, se as coisas não fossem esclarecidas, um dos dois acabaria confundindo a situação.

Sehun encarou Junmyeon, seus olhos correndo para a boca rosada do mais velho, para o corpo bem delineado e de volta para cima.

_Já que estava no inferno mesmo, o que custava abraçar o capeta?_

O carro de Junmyeon estava estacionado na rua atrás da boate. Sehun o seguiu sem nem mesmo se despedir de seus amigos, mas mandou uma mensagem para Zitao enquanto Junmyeon fazia a baliza para sair. Mesmo se eles ficassem preocupados, pelo menos Sehun não ia precisar dar explicações até segunda-feira.

Sem a música alta e a agitação do clube, todas as sensações que Sehun tinha negligenciado até agora voltavam com força total. Isso costumava acontecer quando ele ficava bêbado. Era só sentar em algum lugar mais espaçoso e com a música mais abafada. Ele se sentia cansado, excitado e tonto. Talvez não fosse uma boa combinação naquela noite.

O apartamento trouxe uma sensação de deja vu para Sehun, mas ele se forçou a ignorar. Tinha voltado em menos de uma semana e, mesmo assim, a situação era completamente diferente. Antes, Sehun achava que precisava pagar Junmyeon. Uma troca de favores, simples. Agora, ele estava ali porque... Por quê?

Tinha passado a viagem inteira sem prestar muita atenção ao que Junmyeon dizia. Soltando uns “uhum” e “ah, sim” nas pausas certas, quase podia se passar por interessado. Mas, para falar a verdade, Sehun não conseguia deixar de pensar em como ele _desejava_. Não sabia bem o porquê (talvez porque Junmyeon fosse _diferente_ ), só sabia que queria. E não ia deixar a oportunidade escapar.

Qualquer coisa a culpa era daquela merda verde que Chanyeol tinha lhe dado. Quem poderia dizer o contrário?

Com o álcool obscurecendo seus sentidos e turvando seu julgamento, Sehun sequer pensou em resistir. Ao contrário da última vez, ele achava, o mais novo agarrava Junmyeon com a mesma voracidade do outro.

(Sehun achava mais fácil fingir que não tinha sentido tanto prazer assim ao transar com Junmyeon da primeira vez. Era a mentira mais deslavada que ele já contara para si mesmo).

Não haveria hematomas – nunca havia, não com Junmyeon –, mas Sehun deixou suas marcas. Além dos arranhões e apertos visíveis apenas por alguns instantes, seus gemidos também tinham ecoado por todo o quarto. E, após os dois gozarem, Sehun queria fechar os olhos e só acordar às seis da tarde do dia seguinte, _no mínimo_.

Ele respirou fundo, preparando-se mentalmente para se levantar e colocar as roupas. Junmyeon voltou do banheiro com uma toalha úmida, estendendo-a para Sehun enquanto deitava ao seu lado.

“Fique essa noite.” O mais velho pediu. Não ofereceu mais explicações. E Sehun estava tão exausto que apenas assentiu e jogou a toalha no chão após se limpar.

Não sabia se tinha intimidade o bastante para dormir abraçado à Junmyeon e não sabia se recusaria, caso o mais velho tomasse a iniciativa. Ele não tomou. Sehun dormiu quase que imediatamente.

 _Por que você não foi à festa na sexta?_ , Sehun queria perguntar. Mas, ao sentar-se ao lado de Jongin na sala de aula, ele se resumiu a um “e aí?” sem muito ânimo. De jeito nenhum daria corda para as infantilidades do amigo. Jongin o tratava como criança, às vezes. Ele precisava ser lembrado de que Sehun já era adulto e podia cuidar de si mesmo, obrigado.

Mas. Droga. Sehun não era o único com um orgulho maior que um arranha-céu, podendo ser mais teimoso como uma mula. Duvidava muito que Jongin desse o braço a torcer. E se Sehun não fosse tirar satisfações, os dois ficariam nessa briga estúpida por razões mais estúpidas ainda.

Ignorando o professor lá na frente, Sehun se inclinou para o amigo e sussurrou.

“Vai ficar de pirraça até quando?”

Jongin olhou para ele, indignado.

“Você sabe que não é pirraça.”

“É, sim. Faz mais de uma semana, Jongin. Até eu já superei.”

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha. _Mentira_. Sehun bufou e desistiu. Se seu amigo imbecil não ia ceder, ele é que não ficaria insistindo.

Durante o almoço, o mau humor de Jongin estava mais pronunciado, de tal forma que não apenas Sehun, como o resto de seus amigos também já tinham notado. Eles sabiam que não era uma boa ideia mexer com o garoto quando ele estava naquele estado; não porque Jongin era explosivo, mas porque simplesmente ninguém no recinto tinha o direito de se meter na vida alheia.

Mesmo preocupados, era apenas bom senso. O que não significava que Sehun não seria bombardeado de perguntas por Chanyeol mais tarde.

“Vocês brigaram?” Perguntou o mais velho. O laboratório de Música ficava bem longe do prédio de Engenharia, mas ambos ainda tinham alguns metros para andar antes de partirem o caminho.

“Não.” Sehun respondeu. Não tinha certeza de que aquela era uma mentira – não tinha brigado exatamente. Jongin só estava fazendo manha.

“Tem alguma relação com o...?” Chanyeol não precisou terminar. Sehun negou, sem falar nada. Ele suspirou antes de continuar. “Ele ficou preocupado, Sehun. Ligou pra todo mundo atrás de você.”

“Todo mundo quem?” Sehun entrou na defensiva.

“Todo mundo a gente.” E, ao atingirem a bifurcação que os levaria para seus respectivos prédios, Chanyeol parou, o que fez Sehun parar também. Ele queria sair correndo dali para não ter que ouvir o que o amigo tinha a dizer, mas não precisava arranjar briga com Chanyeol também. “Jongin não é o único que se importa com você, Sehun. A diferença é que ele tem bolas o suficiente pra demonstrar.”

Deixando um tapinha no ombro de Sehun, Chanyeol foi embora, sem dar mais explicações. O mais novo se sentiu um lixo.

O dia tinha sido bem agitado no escritório onde Sehun estagiava. E, por mais que tivesse tentado focar durante a semana toda, ele se sentia mais agitado ainda. Juntando os resquícios de salário que tinha, ligou para Baekhyun e foi se encontrar com o amigo num pub perto da universidade.

“O que foi que te mordeu?” Baekhyun perguntou, assim que chegou no local. Estava atrasado. Sehun já estava começando a se arrepender. “Não saímos juntos desde a festa dos calouros.”

“Bem, eu posso ir embora, se você preferir...”

Baekhyun rolou os olhos e chamou o garçom.

“Cala a boca, garoto. Sabe se eles vão cobrar taxa sobre a banda?”

“Vai ter uma banda?”

“É melhor que tenha, a playlist aqui é uma merda.”

Na verdade, Sehun reconhecia, poucas coisas daquele pub podiam ser categorizadas como _merda_. Fora a playlist, ele só conseguia pensar no aipim que boa parte das vezes vinha frio. Mas, em geral, era um bom lugar para passar o tempo.

“Ah, o TCC tá me matando!” Baekhyun reclamou. Suas olheiras eram visíveis; Sehun se perguntou se era por isso que o amigo pintava o cabelo de cores extravagantes. Dessa vez, não tinha dado muito certo – o mais velho voltou para o castanho médio, deixando seu cansaço bem evidente.

O motivo pelo qual Sehun tinha chamado Baekhyun e não qualquer outro de seus amigos era muito simples: o estudante de Pedagogia não o julgava. Em meio aos seus amigos, se tinha alguém que Sehun tinha certeza que não traria seus erros para a conversa, esse alguém era Baekhyun.

O mais velho tinha o dom de saber quando alguém queria _conversar_ e quando queria _jogar conversa fora_. Eram dois conceitos bem diferentes, especialmente no caso de Sehun.

Então, assumindo que o mais novo só queria se distrair, Baekhyun passou a falar sobre seu TCC e sobre como o seu orientador fazia qualquer coisa _menos_ orientar, o que estava deixando ele e seus colegas de cabelo em pé.

“Eu juro, um de nós ainda vai furar os pneus do cara e arranhar a lataria.”

“Ou vocês podem dar parte à coordenação?”

“Já fizemos isso, eles não dão a mínima.”

“Vocês definitivamente têm que furar os pneus dele, então.”

Baekhyun brindou seu copo no de Sehun e terminou a cerveja em um gole. Secando a boca nas costas da mão, ele serviu-se mais uma vez. Sehun achou que o amigo fosse começar a falar mais uma vez. Ou, se já estivesse bêbado (o que era muito improvável, já que aquela era apenas a segunda garrafa que os dois dividiam), começasse a cantarolar junto com o artista contratado. Entretanto, Baekhyun se limitou a observar os carros passarem e sorver sua bebida em pequenos goles.

Sehun já estava considerando um próximo assunto quando o mais velho falou:

“Como estão as coisas pra você?”

Pelo visto, Sehun estava enganado sobre Baekhyun. O amigo não lhe deixaria livre de perguntas sérias também. Ele suspirou; como podia reclamar, se tinha tanta gente preocupada consigo?

“Bem. O estágio está meio puxado, mas logo consigo o bastante para sair de casa.”

“Olha quem está virando mocinho.” Sehun riu, e Baekhyun continuou. “Como seus pais reagiram na semana passada?”

O riso sumiu do rosto de Sehun.

“Como assim?”

“Você dormiu em casa?”

Aquela foi direta ao ponto – Zitao devia ter contado que Sehun saiu da festa acompanhado. Só não esperava que _Baekhyun_ fosse lhe interrogar sobre o caso.

“Não.”

As sobrancelhas do mais velho se ergueram e um sorriso torto tomou conta do seu rosto.

“E como foi?”

“Você soa como um pervertido.”

“Ah, _por favor_!” Baekhyun rolou os olhos, apoiando-se contra o encosto da cadeira. “Foi ruim, então?”

“Não, foi bom.”

“E só?”

Sehun tomou um gole de cerveja.

“E só.”

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, então, e Sehun se permitiu pensar que o amigo tinha deixado o assunto de lado. Finalmente entendido que ele não queria falar sobre seus relacionamentos? Até porque, essa área da sua vida ainda estava uma bagunça.

Mas então, enquanto uma garota com a voz rouca fazia sua melhor versão de uma música pop qualquer para pessoas semiembriagadas ouvirem, Baekhyun voltou a falar, sem jamais tirar os olhos do movimento dos carros.

“Nós vemos você, Sehun. Sabemos o que aconteceu e vemos como você está lidando. Tome cuidado para não se perder.”

Sehun riu, amargo.

“Já tá bêbado, Beak?”

O mais velho olhou para ele, sério o bastante para fazer Sehun ficar sóbrio de vez.

“De verdade, Sehun. Você não é assim, e transar com desconhecidos não vai te fazer melhor.”

 _Ele não é um desconhecido_ , Sehun pensou. As palavras estavam na ponta da sua língua. Não sabia porque não queria contar a ninguém sobre Junmyeon. Talvez fosse porque ele quisesse esquecer as circunstâncias nas quais se conheceram. Mas a segunda vez não tinha sido melhor.

Sehun tinha vergonha de si mesmo, acima de tudo.

O orgulho o fez ficar de boca fechada. Poderia ter esclarecido as coisas para Baekhyun, poderia explicar para seus amigos, poderia voltar a falar com _Jongin_. Entretanto, nem Sehun tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, como conseguiria explicar ao resto do mundo?

Ele gostava de Junmyeon. As coisas eram mais fáceis quando estava com o mais velho – não havia disputa de controle, nem cobranças ou exigências. Junmyeon não cuidava de Sehun, muito menos o bancava. Eles apenas se viram duas vezes e, apesar de ter o número do economista no seu celular, Sehun não tinha intenção de manter contato. Era só um carinho no seu ego. Nada demais.

Talvez o término de Luhan com Sehun não precisava ser necessariamente algo ruim. Afinal, dava chance ao mais novo de conhecer pessoas novas. Pessoas que não o tratariam como um objeto.

 _Talvez_ , Sehun pensou, _havia alguma vantagem nisso tudo_.

Sehun em geral não levava mais que quinze minutos para retirar dinheiro do banco. Mesmo se, num dia particularmente cheio, a fila estivesse comprida, as pessoas não se demoravam tanto no caixa eletrônico como seria no atendimento pessoal. Assim, naquela Terça-feira, Sehun não esperava nada de especial de uma ida ao banco.

Devia ter esperado. Porque, poucos instantes após entrar no recinto, ele viu alguém que lhe era conhecido se aproximando das portas giratórias. Alguém de quem ele queria distância, se aproximando de onde Sehun estava.

Luhan vestia camiseta social, então Sehun deduziu que ele estava em horário de trabalho. Acompanhado por (não era surpresa para ninguém) seu melhor amigo, Minseok. Os dois não tinham visto Sehun ainda e, se o mais novo fosse esperto, teria dado um jeito de se esconder de alguma forma.

Entretanto, ele não era o tipo que se escondia.

O universitário se manteve parado, observando seu ex-namorado passar pela porta e entrar na sessão dos caixas eletrônicos. Ainda não tinha visto Sehun. _Olhe pra mim_ , ele pensou. _Olhe pra mim, seu desgraçado._ Luhan, porém, estava mais entretido no que Minseok dizia. Parecia saudável, parecia que tinha continuado sua vida sem nenhum problema. Sehun queria que Luhan _olhasse para ele_.

Não foi o ex que percebeu sua presença primeiro, foi Minseok. O sorriso do mais velho congelou e ele cutucou Luhan. Esse, por sua vez, virou-se para o amigo e seguiu seu olhar até Sehun. Sem perder a compostura, ele acenou, simpático – como se Sehun não tivesse passado tempo o bastante com Luhan para lê-lo completamente. Sentindo seu sangue ferver, Sehun o assistiu ir embora, como se Sehun fosse apenas um colega de classe distante.

Como se não tivesse sido abandonado por Luhan, em quem ele confiava tanto.

Ele observou os dois partirem, conversando baixo, sem jamais parecerem abalados. Enquanto isso, Sehun sentiu sentia seu coração quebrar todo de novo. Ele se sentia desprezível.

Retirou seu dinheiro com os dedos trêmulos e saiu do banco refrigerado para enfrentar as ruas quentes. A cada minuto que passava, mais Sehun sentia raiva de Luhan e vergonha de si mesmo. Dois meses tinham se passado e, ainda assim, seu ex nem mesmo se preocupava em saber como ele estava. Como tinha saído daquele lugar, como estava se sentindo, _como estava lidando_. Luhan tinha cuidado de Sehun por muito tempo, era essa razão pela qual tinha terminado – não queria mais a responsabilidade. Por que perguntaria como Sehun estava, se ele não queria mais saber?

O universitário sentia-se tão estúpido por ainda querer uma reação... No fundo, ainda tinha esperanças de que _talvez_ Luhan se arrependeria. Sehun não sabia se o perdoaria, tinha quase certeza de que não – afinal, ele tinha consciência que a relação dos dois não tinha sido exatamente saudável –, mas era difícil desistir de alguém assim. Sehun ainda se apoiava em lembranças.

Ele seguiu para casa engolindo o nó na garganta. Não ia chorar, _não ia_. Sehun sabia que era hora de se desligar completamente de Luhan, mesmo se fosse a força. O mais velho não voltaria atrás, afinal.

E isso não fazia o coração de Sehun doer menos.

Sehun era rodeado de pessoas que o tratavam como criança. Seu ex tinha sido o epítome delas, mas seus amigos eram iguais, apenas em variações diferentes. Ele não estava reclamando – era sempre bom ser paparicado de alguma forma. Mesmo que, sendo o mais novo do grupo, isso significasse ter que servir todo mundo quando saíam juntos. Mas, de verdade, Sehun não estava reclamando.

É só que era uma grande mudança quando aparecia alguém que o deixava livre.  
Sehun não conseguia sequer _pensar_ na ideia de um relacionamento agora, mas, depois de conhecer um pouco mais de Junmyeon (como pessoa, não como amante), ele cogitou toda a sua decisão de manter o mais velho por perto para ser apenas um _carinho no seu ego_. Junmyeon era amigo. Merecia ser tratado como tal.

O que significava, para o desconforto de Sehun, dividi-lo com seus outros amigos.

Na Sexta à noite, no mesmo pub onde tinha se encontrado com Baekhyun alguns dias atrás, Sehun observava Junmyeon se aproximar da mesa deles com as mãos nos bolsos. Seus amigos estavam muito ocupados conversando entre si para notarem, mas passaram a prestar atenção quando Sehun se levantou e cumprimentou o recém-chegado.

“Esse é o Junmyeon,” ele começou. “o amigo que eu disse que viria.”

Nisso, Jongdae já estava se levantando para trazer uma cadeira da mesa vaga ao lado e colocando ao lado do lugar onde Sehun estava. Ele se apresentou primeiro, sendo acompanhado pelo resto do grupo. Junmyeon sorriu para todos, mas era provavelmente não lembraria tantos nomes de uma só vez.

“Sehunnie contou que você costumava estudar na mesma universidade que a gente.” Baekhyun comentou. “Que curso você fazia?”

“Economia.”

Sehun ignorou os olhares que Zitao lançou para ele, focando na conversa que Baekhyun estava tentando puxar.

Ele pensou que seria embaraçoso e desagradável, mas seus amigos mereciam um voto de confiança. Em nenhum momento foi feita qualquer piada ambígua ou qualquer caso que excluísse Junmyeon da conversa. Na verdade, durante boa parte da noite, eles agiram como se o economista fosse parte do grupo. Sehun se sentiu seguro o bastante a ponto de sair para o banheiro, deixando Junmyeon sozinho com Jongdae e Chanyeol.

Na saída, porém, encontrou com Zitao. Antes mesmo que o amigo pudesse abrir a boca, Sehun adivinhou o que ele ia falar.

“Vocês tão namorando?” O chinês perguntou.

“Não, eu já disse que ele é meu amigo.” Sehun respondeu. Encaminhou-se para o balcão com Zitao seguindo logo atrás.

“Ele parece decente.” Sehun se virou para Zitao, com a sobrancelha arqueada. “Tipo, descomplicado, sabe?”

É, descomplicado era uma ótima palavra para descrever Junmyeon. Era a principal razão pela qual ainda falava com o mais velho.

“Você gosta dele?”

“Tao, que parte de _amigo_ não ficou clara?”

Zitao levantou as mãos, rendendo-se. Sehun não pretendia ser grosso com o rapaz, mas a verdade era que ele não queria lidar com aqueles rótulos agora. Não, ele não queria lidar com rótulos nunca. Nem havia rótulo nenhum. O que ele estava pensando?

Os dois saíram do pub com uma nova garrafa de cerveja e foram até a mesa onde seus amigos estavam. Junmyeon não olhou para Sehun quando ele chegou, então o mais novo assumiu que a conversa devia estar sendo muito interessante. Porém, enquanto se servia, Junmyeon pôs sua mão na coxa de Sehun por baixo da mesa e apertou.

Sehun engoliu em seco, pondo a garrafa de volta na mesa com cuidado. Ele não estava sendo ignorado, afinal. Com um gole de cerveja, Sehun passou a prestar atenção à conversa entre Baekhyun, Zitao e Jongin.

Eles ficaram no pub por mais três horas antes de Baekhyun reclamar de sono.

“Eu juro que não consigo pensar em mais nada além de programação de software a partir de agora.”

“Seu orientador ainda está sendo idiota?” Jongdae perguntou.

“Sim, aquela cria do demônio. Vou mandar a conta de quantas latas de energético eu tomo por semana para ele me restituir do prejuízo.”

Com Jongdae e Zitao de carro (esse último tendo emprestado o automóvel do namorado, que só não tinha vindo por causa do trabalho), eles trataram de se dividir em quem ia pegar carona com quem. Como Jongin morava perto de Sehun, ele estava pronto para embarcar junto do amigo, mas Junmyeon o parou:

“Eu posso te levar, se você quiser.”

Sehun assentiu, despedindo-se de seus amigos e seguindo o mais velho até o carro dele. Eles tinham passado a noite inteira sem muitas interações e agora Sehun se perguntava se Junmyeon realmente o levaria para casa ou se a noite terminaria do mesmo jeito que sempre terminava entre os dois.

Talvez devesse deixar claro logo no começo...

“Eu moro a uns vinte minutos daqui. Pega a avenida geral e de lá eu te guio.”

Sehun não se oporia realmente a dormir com Junmyeon mais uma vez. Entretanto, estava determinado a não confundir as coisas de novo. Da última vez que tinha feito isso, seu namorado tinha se tornado dominante _fora_ do quarto. Tudo ruiu a partir daí. Portanto, Sehun precisava separar quem queria como amigo e quem queria como transa casual.

Ele não se importava realmente em ter os dois de Junmyeon, mas também não queria arriscar.

Assim, no momento em que Junmyeon parou o carro em frente ao luxuoso prédio em um dos bairros nobres da cidade, Sehun quis se despedir do jeito mais frio possível.

“Seus amigos são bem legais.” O mais velho disse. Sehun assentiu. “Pra ser honesto, eu estava meio nervoso, achando que eles não iam gostar de mim.”

“Mesmo se não gostassem, eles não seriam ruins ao ponto de demonstrarem.” Junmyeon parou, olhando Sehun, e o universitário precisou de dois segundos para se corrigir. “Mas eles gostaram de você, relaxa.”

Era um tanto estranho para Sehun ver Junymeon, com toda a sua maturidade, se sentindo inseguro por um bando de estudantes. A cada momento que passava com ele, Junmyeon se mostrava mais humano e menos jogador reserva na vida de Sehun. Com seus próprios medos e sentimentos. Sehun sentia-se culpado por não ter levado Junmyeon em consideração até muito recentemente. Dali em diante, se fosse para manter o economista como amigo, ele se prometeu que pararia de subestimar Junmyeon.

“A gente se fala, então.” Sehun falou. Não quis especificar tempo.

Junmyeon sorriu leve, parecendo tudo, menos decepcionado. Sehun se perguntou por que ele estava sendo tão compreensivo.

“Boa noite, Sehun.”

Repetindo as palavras para o mais velho, Sehun saiu do carro e entrou em casa sem olhar para trás.

As coisas entre Sehun e Jongin ainda estavam instáveis. Eles não tinham esclarecido nada, muito menos pedido desculpas, mas Jongin já não ignorava o amigo. Obviamente não era a mesma coisa.

Sem seus amigos por perto, nenhum dos dois conversava do mesmo jeito confortável de antes. Sehun sentia-se frustrado, irritado e, principalmente, magoado pelo modo que as coisas estavam se desenrolando. Ele tinha medo que a sua amizade com Jongin fosse se diluindo até chegar ao ponto dos dois trocarem meros _bom dia_ pelo corredor, e mais nada.

E foi por isso que Sehun engoliu seu orgulho na Segunda-feira de manhã.

“O que é isso?” Jongin perguntou, sentado na sua carteira, encarando o copo de isopor que Sehun deixara em sua mesa.

“Café.” Sehun respondeu, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

“Uh, obrigado.”

Sehun suspirou.

“E um pedido de desculpas.” Jongin olhou para ele, já não mais confuso. Estava aliviado, mas não ia deixar o outro se safar dessa. Mantendo-se em silêncio, ele esperou. “Por ter sido ingrato e ter te deixado preocupado.”

Jongin continuou sem falar nada, dando um gole na bebida sem se importar se estava quente. Sehun não sabia o que mais ele precisava fazer, mas talvez aquele era um sinal de que ele era mesmo um amigo muito ruim.

Pensando nisso, ele tentou de novo.

“Desculpa por não ter te levado em consideração. E por não ter confiado em você.” Ainda sem resposta, Sehun se irritou. “Caralho, Jongin, fala alguma coisa!”

O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso, e sorriu – estava demorando para o amigo ficar impaciente. Ele já estava acostumado. Jongin olhou para frente e bebeu mais um gole de café.

“Se você fizer de novo, nem a cafeteria inteira vai resolver.”

Sehun o encarou; _só isso?_ Ele tinha feito todo um show para pedir desculpas e Jongin o respondia com uma mera _piada_?

Percebendo a expressão do outro, Jongin rolou os olhos e riu baixinho:

“Significa que tá tudo bem agora, Sehun, pode desamarrar a tromba.”

“Eu comprei café pra você. Cadê o _claro que eu te perdoo, Sehun, você é meu melhor amigo_? Melhora isso aí, Kim Jongin!”

O outro caiu na risada.

“Quem fez caçada foi você, o café não foi mais do que obrigação! Aliás, podia ter trazido um doce também, hein, seu mão de vaca?”

“Vou trazer um banquete da próxima vez, princesa.”

Jongin ficou sério, então.

“Não vai haver uma próxima vez, Sehun. Vou te encher de porrada, se houver.”

“É justo.” Sehun assentiu, fazendo o sorriso voltar para o rosto de Jongin.

Ao roubar um gole de café alguns instantes mais tarde, Jongin logo começou a reclamar, e foi assim que Sehun percebeu que as coisas estavam realmente bem entre ele e o amigo.

Por mais que Sehun quisesse, as coisas não mudavam tão fácil em um mês. Se já não tinha provas disso, seu coração com certeza estava as esfregando na sua cara. Domingo à noite, todo um projeto para terminar no AutoCad e Sehun encarava o mesmo contato no celular. Como se não soubesse aquele número de cor e salteado.

Talvez fosse culpa do dia, afinal, todo mundo ficava um pouco mais melancólico no Domingo. Ou pelo fato de que ele tinha passado as últimas doze horas estudando para as duas provas de quinta-feira sem ter memorizado conteúdo nenhum. Ou a estúpida música do Radiohead que tinha grudado no seu cérebro e não saía de jeito nenhum – quem é que ficava feliz ouvindo Radiohead?

Eram todas desculpas, claro. Nada justificava o fato de Sehun ainda considerar ligar para Luhan além do seu orgulho ferido e carência.

Ele não teve notícias do ex em um mês inteiro. Como se eles não tivessem estado em um relacionamento por quase um ano. E talvez Sehun estivesse sendo muito dramático, mas _como_ ele poderia superar um ano inteiro em menos de um mês? Como Luhan podia esperar isso de Sehun?

 _Foda-se_ , ele pensou, tocando o contato na tela, _vou ligar_.

Mas, na primeira batida, Sehun já estava se arrependendo. _Meu Deus_ , o que ele tinha feito, será que ele era tão idiota assim, que ideia era aquela, o que iria falar de qualquer forma, _por favor_ não atende, não atende, não-

“Alô?”

Sehun fechou os olhos, segurando a respiração.

“Oi.” E, como se sua voz não estivesse trêmula, como se Luhan já não soubesse, ele acrescentou: “É o Sehun.”

“Eu sei.” O homem no outro lado da linha riu. “Apareceu no identificador de chamadas.”

“Ah.” Sehun riu também, mais de nervosismo do que qualquer outra coisa. “Tudo bom?”

“Tudo, sim, e contigo?”

Sehun queria jogar o celular na parede; _faz um mês, Luhan, não uma década. Nós éramos mais íntimos que isso_ , ele pensou. _Bem mais íntimos_.

“Também. Como...” A voz de Sehun falhou. Isso não estava certo. Ele suspirou. Queria desligar, sem dizer mais nada, mas não era tão covarde assim.

Talvez ele devesse ir direto ao ponto... Se Sehun sequer _soubesse_ qual era o ponto.

“Sehun?”

“Oi.”

“Ah. Achei que você tinha desligado.”

O que ele queria dizer? Sehun se perguntava o que Luhan acharia se ele tivesse desligado mesmo. Ele queria _tanto_ que significasse alguma coisa.

Ligar para o seu ex (que, por sinal, tinha dito claramente que não queria mais nada com Sehun) já era humilhante o bastante, ele não poderia sair vomitando seus sentimentos e súplicas para que Luhan voltasse. Não, Sehun ainda tinha um pouco de dignidade.

Entretanto...

“Sehun, por que você ligou?”

“Por que você acha?” O outro resmungou.

Luhan suspirou, ficando em silêncio por poucos segundos antes de jogar a verdade na cara do mais novo:

“Eu não voltei atrás na minha decisão.”

E o pior era que Sehun já tinha imaginado que não. Caso contrário, ele não estaria ali, se humilhando mais uma vez por Luhan. E, dessa vez, não era consensual de nenhuma das partes, muito menos prazeroso.

O nó na garganta estava crescendo e Sehun de repente se sentia muito cansado para falar. Mesmo assim, se esforçou para continuar:

“Eu sei. É só...” Respirou fundo, engoliu em seco e forçou as palavras para fora. “Foi um ano inteiro. Não vou conseguir superar tão rápido.”

E, apesar de estarem no telefone, Sehun podia imaginar os olhos de Luhan, cheios de pena, sem tomar nenhuma iniciativa para cuidar de alguém que tinha sido seu parceiro em _todos os sentidos_ no último ano.

Sehun não tinha mais nenhuma marca em seu corpo, mas ainda se lembrava da sensação da luva de veludo sobre os vergões causados pelo chicote. Lembrava-se dos elogios e das recompensas, assim como se lembrava das punições. Principalmente, lembrava-se de ser o maior troféu de Luhan. Como Sehun podia superar _isso_?

“Não espero que supere tão cedo. Se seus sentimentos foram verdadeiros, então faz todo sentido-”

“E os seus?”

O inspirar repentino no outro lado da linha fez Sehun se sentir um pouquinho mais satisfeito. _É, e os seus sentimentos, não eram verdadeiros também?_

“Sehun...”

“Não, vamos lá. Eu fiz tudo o que você pediu, fui o melhor...” Ele não conseguia falar em voz alta. Simplesmente não conseguia. “Você não manteria alguém ao seu lado por _um ano_ apenas para-”

“Não! Claro que não!” O coração de Sehun deu um salto. Seria aquele um sinal? “Mas, Sehun, acabou. Não é a mais a mesma coisa.”

“O que não é mais a mesma coisa?” E Sehun se odiou por ouvir a voz trêmula, seus olhos marejados. Engoliu o soluço; Luhan não o escutaria chorar de jeito _nenhum_.

“Eu. Nós. Eu não consigo mais ser... Não consigo mais ser quem você precisa, Sehun.” Pausa. “Não quero ser.”

_E aquela era a palavra que mudava tudo, não era?_

“Espero que você me perdoe, um dia. Mas... Mas não me ligue de novo até que isso aconteça.”

“Eu não vou te ligar nunca mais.”

Sehun desligou antes que pudesse receber uma resposta. Sentia-se humilhado, pequeno, frustrado e ridículo. E, acima de tudo, sentia-se perdido. Porque não podia fazer nada para ter Luhan de volta, não se o mais velho não queria estar consigo, e mesmo assim seu coração estúpido ainda batia mais rápido pelo ex.

Aquele não era um ciclo fechado. Sehun se sentia na estaca zero, como estava naquela lanchonete de beira de estrada, sem saber como voltar para casa, sim – mas não era um ciclo fechado. Ele andou pelas ruas da cidade, de capuz levantado e mãos nos bolsos, tentando se acalmar com o ar frio e poluído da vida urbana.

Inútil, é claro.

Todo esse tempo tentando seguir em frente e parecia que Sehun tinha sido chutado de volta para o fundo do poço. Ele não era desejado por perto, era um estorvo. Como ainda podia querer Luhan quando era tratado desse jeito? Sehun não só se sentia estúpido, mas também frustrado consigo mesmo.

Era de se esperar que, depois de receber a confirmação dos sentimentos que Luhan tinha (ou melhor, _já não tinha mais_ ) por Sehun, seu coração entendesse finalmente que não havia sentido bater mais forte pelo mais velho. Mas, mesmo depois da ligação, mesmo depois da raiva ter se tornado mais branda no organismo de Sehun, _mesmo assim_ , ele ainda queria.

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, nem sabia porque queria tanto ter Luhan de volta para si. Tinha a desconfiança de que era culpa do seu orgulho, mas Sehun gostava de pensar que estava acima disso.

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, não sabia bem o que queria.

Passou pela avenida comercial no centro da cidade. Àquela hora da noite, as lojas estavam fechadas e a rua, vazia. Mais adiante, havia uma igreja Católica antiga em reformas e, em frente, uma praça com um grupo de amigos em um canto, rindo entre si. Sehun se sentou em um dos bancos. Seus braços tremiam com o frio. Achou que conseguiria respirar melhor se saísse de casa, mas as coisas não estavam melhores por ali.

Não era uma boa ideia ficar sozinho. Nessas horas, nunca era. Mas só a ideia de ligar para um de seus amigos – Jongin provavelmente apontaria a estupidez de Sehun em algum ponto da noite e o rapaz não sabia se tinha paciência para lidar com isso. Ele precisava de alguém que não o julgaria nem opinaria na situação. Sehun precisava de alguém que fosse neutro.

Ele tirou o celular do bolso, hesitante. Procurou pela lista de contatos e encarou o nome na tela até seus olhos arderem com a luz. Sehun não achava que aquela seria uma boa ideia. Mas, aparentemente, Domingo seria um dia cheio de más ideias, de qualquer forma.

“Alô?” Junmyeon atendeu.

“Oi.”

“Você não tem aula amanhã?”

“Eu te acordei?”

“Não.” O barulho de algo fritando soou do outro lado da linha. “Estou fazendo o jantar, na verdade.”

“A essa hora?”

Junmyeon grunhiu, concentrado em sua comida.

“O que você tá fazendo?”

“Sopa.”

“Não é muito tarde pra você estar comendo algo tão pesado?”

“Tá frio, não vou me preocupar com isso.”

A resposta fez Sehun rir. Sua cabeça já não doía tanto e ele também não sentia mais o nó na garganta.

“O que _você_ tá fazendo?” Junmyeon perguntou.

Sehun olhou em volta. O que ele estava fazendo, _realmente_?

“Só... Estou sentado. Não tem ninguém na rua. Acho que as minhas bolas congelaram.” A risada do mais velho ecoou no telefone.

“Vai pra casa, garoto. Vai pegar uma pneumonia desse jeito.”

“É, eu sei.”

Sehun não se mexeu dai, nem falou mais nada. Junmyeon também ficou em silêncio, apenas o som dos talheres batendo na panela soando entre os dois. Sehun se perguntou como era possível que uma única pessoa pudesse acalmá-lo desse jeito. Ele sempre achou que sabia o que queria – alguém que o guiasse, que cuidasse de si. Junmyeon não fazia nenhuma das duas coisas. Pelo menos, não do jeito que Sehun estava acostumado.

As coisas eram tão mais fáceis com Junmyeon...

“Acho que precisa de mais sal.” O mais velho comentou baixinho, quase como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo. “Eu sou uma negação nisso.”

Sehun sorriu para si mesmo; ele não era melhor. Ouviu Junmyeon suspirar, mexer mais um pouco na cozinha e, então, perguntar.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sehun?”

Aquele era o momento; Sehun não estava precisando de alguém neutro? Ele deveria contar tudo. Ou, pelo menos, a parte que responderia à pergunta de Junmyeon. Mas se havia uma coisa que Sehun não sabia fazer, era se abrir com as pessoas. Sabia que responder ao economista era mais eficiente do que guardar tudo para si, mas a alternativa ainda o fazia se acovardar.

Sehun respirou fundo. Esfregou os olhos e engoliu em seco. _Foda-se isso._

“Tenho me humilhado por alguém já faz mais de um ano.” Ele fechou os olhos, deixando sua cabeça pender para baixo e os cotovelos se apoiarem nos joelhos. “Ele não me quer mais, mas...”

A voz de Sehun falhou e ele tomou aquilo como um sinal de que deveria parar de falar. Junmyeon se manteve em silêncio, como se esperasse mais. Sehun forçou as palavras para fora:

“Foi o amigo que eu te contei. Aquele que me deixou quando nós nos conhecemos.”

Quase que imediatamente, Sehun se arrependeu do que dizia. Estava admitindo que tinha usado Junmyeon e também que tinha mentido. Quem aceitaria esse tipo de porcaria? Ele sentiu seu estômago pesar.

“Hm. Já faz algum tempo.”

Esquecendo-se de que estava numa ligação, Sehun assentiu, culpado. Então, ele entendeu.

“Ele terminou comigo naquele dia.”

“Ah.” Junmyeon respondeu. Soava menos restrito, também.

“É.” Sehun pigarreou. “Então esse é o problema.”

“Você ainda o ama.”

“Acho que sim.”

 _O problema_ era que Sehun ainda sentia o frio sobre suas costas, o nó tinha voltado a se instalar em sua garganta e a dor não era o bastante para fazê-lo chorar, o que deixava Sehun em desespero. Como se não houvesse jeito de passar por cima. _O problema_ era que ele não queria mais nada daquilo, mas não conseguia controlar seu maldito coração.

Sehun esperou por uma resposta de Junmyeon. Um comentário, uma piada, um reação qualquer. Mas, como sempre, o economista não falou nada. Os demônios de Sehun estavam gritando alto demais e Junmyeon _não falava nada_. Como se entendesse mais do que as frases cortadas que Sehun dissera. Como se as entrelinhas fossem claras para ele de um jeito que não eram nem mesmo para o mais novo.

Em algum lugar daquela agonia, Sehun queria encontrar Junmyeon e sacudi-lo pelos ombros – _fale alguma coisa!_ Ele se sentiu bobo por pensar dessa forma. Não era culpa do homem. Tinha sido a sua decisão, em primeiro lugar.

Sehun se endireitou no banco.

“Vou pra casa.”

Alguns instantes passaram antes que Junmyeon respondesse:

“Você poderia...” Ele suspirou. “Não fique doente, Sehun.”

“Vou tentar.”

“Eu falo sério. Coma algo quente.”

“Como sopa?”

Junmyeon riu.

“Boa noite, Sehun.”

Sehun desligou sem responder porque achou que sua voz soaria embargada demais. Seus olhos marejados lhe deram certeza.

De início, era para ser apenas outra festa em comemoração pelo fim dos exames. Entretanto, isso não impediu Sehun de ir para o dormitório de Zhang Yixing, da academia de dança que ele um dia frequentou.

Tinham se encontrado na festa onde Sehun estava com seus amigos e a conversa fluiu. Ele seguiu Yixing, rindo junto com o dançarino e confiando quando o mais velho lhe disse que seu colega de quarto não estaria lá naquela noite.

Sehun não estava tão bêbado quanto gostaria, mas descobriu que o álcool não era necessário. Seu desejo era claro e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele não pensou muito nas consequências.

Yixing sorria para ele, os olhos semiabertos enquanto Sehun o preparava, e o mais novo pensou que poderia dominá-lo, se quisesse. Surpreendentemente, não queria. A sensação de correr suas mãos pela pele de alguém sem parar para marcá-la tinha se mostrado tão boa quanto quando...

Sehun mordeu o lábio. Aproximou-se de Yixing mais uma vez, beijando-o ao mesmo tempo em que estocava no mais velho. Sehun se encantava com as possibilidades do que poderia fazer, assim como com o que _não precisava_ fazer.

Yixing era sensível a muitas coisas, pelo o que Sehun podia ver. Os suspiros que o mais velho soltava o faziam sorrir. Estava tudo muito bem, mas quando Yixing levou suas mãos para as costas de Sehun, arrastando suas unhas pela pele do mais novo, o universitário estocou mais forte. _Não_. Não era assim que ele queria.

Ficando de joelhos na cama, Sehun prendeu as mãos de Yixing nos lados da sua cabeça. Ele não ligava mais para as reações do mais velho. Não parou para ver as expressões de Yixing quando aumentou a velocidade em seus quadris. Sehun deixou que os sons o engolissem, mais altos até o clímax. E, então, ao sair de cima de Yixing, ele se deitou ao seu lado, sem fôlego.

“Bem, para alguém que não dança há algum tempo, você até que tá fazendo um bom trabalho.”

Sehun riu alto. Ele se sentia leve. Talvez fosse fácil e descomplicado com qualquer um. Mas por que ele relacionava aquele conceito com apenas uma pessoa?

“Odeio esse orientador filho da puta!” Baekhyun xingou, jogando sua mochila no chão e sentando-se ao lado de Jongdae. O amigo, por sua vez, aproximou sua bandeja de comida para o outro, já tomando seu lugar como Cuidador Pessoal.

“O que aconteceu?” Jongdae perguntou.

“Ele descobriu que nós estávamos reclamando para a reitoria e decidiu que seria uma _ótima ideia_ acrescentar mais trabalho nas nossas costas. Porque, aparentemente, era injusto com a meia dúzia de gatos pingados superdotados que conseguiam trabalhar muito bem com os recursos dele. Maldito. E o resto de nós, maioria massiva na sala, que nos danassem!”

“Isso tá ficando fora de controle.” Chanyeol comentou.

Baekhyun se voltou para ele no mesmo instante.

“Eu sei! E aí eu falei isso pra ele, e ele _tudo bem, senhor Byun, tenho certeza de que o senhor vai achar alguém melhor do que eu, mas isso não o tira das suas obrigações_.”

Sehun assistiu o amigo descontar sua raiva na comida e não pôde deixar de se compadecer também – o corpo docente do seu curso era bastante receptivo e legal, ele nunca teve problemas com os orientadores. Devia ser bastante difícil para Baekhyun ter que lidar com aquele tipo de coisa.

Faculdade, afinal, não era só feita de festas e descobertas pessoais. Sehun sabia disso desde o momento que decidiu que curso queria fazer; até porque, precisaria estudar como um condenado para entrar. Entretanto, às vezes, era fácil esquecer que havia problemas maiores do que relacionamentos mal resolvidos.

Eles estavam quase terminando o semestre e, apesar de já terem feito os exames finais, Sehun ainda sentia o cansaço que ser um estudante de Engenharia podia trazer. Olhando Jongin, via o amigo compartilhar a sensação. Fim de semestre sempre era um tempo difícil para os universitários.

Desse modo, horas mais tarde, enquanto via Junmyeon o esperando numa cafetaria perto do campus, Sehun pensava em como o economista devia ser feliz por não ter mais que lidar com aqueles tipos de problemas. Ele bem sabia que seria, assim que se formasse.

“Você está atrasado.” Junmyeon repreendeu.

“Eu sei, desculpa.” Sehun respondeu, sentando-se a frente do economista. “Você já pediu?”

“Não, estava esperando você.”

“Tá, então vamos comer. Preciso de um café que aqueça até a minha alma.”

“Por que você insiste em não se agasalhar se fica com tanto frio?”

“Odeio luvas, cachecóis e essas coisas todas. Me atrapalham.”

Junmyeon rolou os olhos, pegando o pedido de Sehun e indo até o balcão. O mais novo olhou ao redor, parando na porta de entrada e o naco de movimento que conseguia observar por ela. Carros passavam, pessoas entravam e a vida continuava independentemente do cansaço de Sehun.

Ele gostava disso, às vezes. O tempo não parava pra ninguém. Sehun não era muito paciente. Juntando as informações, achava-se o motivo pelo qual o universitário pegava o que queria para si. Tudo o que podia, ele se agarrava a elas com unhas e dentes. Mesmo se fossem demais para Sehun carregar.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele estivesse tão cansado. Será que tinha dado uma mordida maior que a boca? Será que deveria ter ido para um curso mais fácil? Um que não exigisse trabalhos, projetos e créditos do estágio sem parar?

Ele não era dado a desistir. E sabia que engenharia era o seu maior sonho. Entretanto, a ideia de trancar por um tempo lhe soava tão atraente, às vezes...

“Aqui.” Junmyeon chegou, carregando uma bandeja com dois pratos de bolo e duas bebidas quentes.

“Obrigado.”

Por alguns instantes, ambos comeram em silêncio. Entretanto, não demorou muito para Junmyeon falar.

“Como está a sua alma no momento?”

Sehun não entendeu de primeiro. Então, ele riu.

“Bem melhor agora.”

O mais velho acompanhou sua risada e ia voltar para o café que tomava, mas Sehun acrescentou:

“Economia foi a sua primeira escolha na faculdade?”

“Hm...” Junmyeon respirou fundo, tomando seu tempo para pensar na resposta. “Não. Eu quis ser professor de Matemática, no início. Fiz o Ensino Médio todo certo que faria isso. Aí, no último ano, eu mudei de ideia e entrei para Economia.”

“Assim, de repente?”

O homem deu de ombros, reprimindo o sorriso.

“Bem, não. Comecei a ajudar meus colegas com as lições e percebi que não tinha paciência nenhuma para ensinar.”

“Duvido. Você é a pessoa mais paciente que eu conheço.”

“Depois da terceira pergunta repetida, eu já não respondo por mim.”

Sehun voltou sua atenção para o bolo que tinha pedido, sem mais perguntas. A cafeteria tinha uma playlist própria tocando ao fundo. Ele deixou seu pé bater contra o chão no ritmo da música e quase perdeu Junmyeon falando.

“Como estão indo as aulas?”

O economista era perceptivo o bastante para notar que Sehun não tinha puxado assunto sobre suas escolhas apenas por curiosidade. Também, não era difícil adivinhar quando o mais novo tinha olheiras sob os olhos fundas o bastante para abrigar o Homem de Areia.

“Puxadas. Fiquei em recuperação em umas duas matérias, tô tirando tempo de onde nem sabia que tinha.”

Junmyeon assentiu, tomando seu café. Sehun não sabia se ele estava esperando por mais, então decidiu ficar em silêncio. Sentiria-se bobo se vocalizasse seus pensamentos. Engenharia era seu maior objetivo desde criança, ele sabia que conseguia lidar. Seus medos deviam que calar a boca.

(Mais horas de sono não fariam mal, entretanto).

“E o estágio?” Junmyeon perguntou.

“Ah, tranquilo, também. Meu chefe é completamente histérico, mas eu não tenho muito contato com ele. Falo mais a gerente de setor, e ela é bem mais amigável.”

“Mas você está cansado, de qualquer forma.”

“É.”

Sehun deu de ombros. Estava exausto, sim. A cafeteria estava tão quentinha, ele se sentia naquele torpor de preguiça onde até mexer o garfo para levar o bolo à boca era muito empenho. Junmyeon devia ter percebido, porque logo se pegou rindo do universitário.

“O quê?”

“Você é adorável.” E, como se não tivesse dito o que disse, continuou: “Só que devia organizar esse seu tempo e ir dormir.”

“É, bem, eu adoraria.” Sehun o encarou, azedo.

“Não, eu estou falando sério!” Junmyeon arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Você está estudando como um condenado, mas sabia que falta de sono causa falha de memória? E aí? Vai ter estudado tanto, pra chegar na prova e não lembrar nada!”

Sehun parou, surpreso. Ele se sentia como uma criança e isso não era nada bom. Compreendia que Junmyeon estava apenas tentando ajudar e, em algum lugar no fundo do seu coração, ele ficava feliz pelo ato. Entretanto, no geral, aquilo só o deixava meio irritado.

“Bem, obrigado, eu vou pensar nisso.” Sehun respondeu, tentando repreender o veneno em sua voz. Voltou a comer o bolo, sem querer encarar o economista.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, imersos na comida. Sehun tinha terminado seu café quando viu Junmyeon suspirar e largar o garfo.

“Desculpa. Eu não quis pagar de mãe pra você.”

Sehun grunhiu, aceitando. Não seria a primeira vez. Ele costumava pensar que gostava, mas talvez as pessoas estivessem esquecendo que ele era um adulto com suas próprias escolhas. Havia uma linha muito tênue preocupação e controle. Sehun ainda estava aprendendo a identificar quando as pessoas a ultrapassavam.

Eles pagaram a conta (cada um pelo o que tinha consumido, porque Sehun bateria em Junmyeon se ele se oferecesse para pagar) e saíram da cafeteria, enfrentando o vento frio da cidade.

“Daqui você vai pra casa?”

“Sim.”

“Quer uma carona?”

“Não, obrigado.” Sehun respondeu, mantendo seus olhos no movimento de carros na rua.

Ouviu Junmyeon bufar:

“Sehun, nem todos nós vamos-” Ele se interrompeu, decidindo que o que queria falar não valia a pena.

O universitário olhou para Junmyeon, entendendo as palavras que não tinham sido ditas. Não era preciso muito, na verdade. Mesmo assim, foi como um tapa na cara.

O mais velho desviou o olhar, engolindo em seco. Então, ainda sem olhar para Sehun, ele se despediu e foi embora.

Depois de finalmente receber sua aprovação no semestre, Sehun recebeu carta branca para aproveitar suas duas semanas de férias. Planejava dormir durante todas as horas em que não estava no trabalho. Na verdade, planejava também procurar um apartamento para si, mesmo sem ter muita certeza desse objetivo em especial. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, naquelas duas semanas, Sehun planejava fazer tudo o que não tinha feito por causa das aulas. E, fora dormir, ele não conseguia pensar em nada muito importante.

Queria morar sozinho, sim, mas tinha a consciência de que talvez não tivesse dinheiro para se manter. O primeiro mês seria fácil, considerando suas economias, mas o restante do tempo, Sehun tinha certeza de que teria que abrir mão de muitas coisas para pagar as contas.

Ele sabia que seria mais seguro e estável esperar até se formar. Talvez pudesse usar aquelas economias para dar entrada em um carro próprio, poderia manter as parcelas com seu salário. Ou uma motocicleta, Sehun sempre quis ter uma moto.

E era por isso que, naquele sábado de manhã, ele se encontrava com Jongin numa concessionária de automóveis usados do outro lado da cidade.

“O que sua mãe disse sobre você comprar uma moto?” Perguntou Jongin. Sehun sorriu torto.

“Não falei pra ela, é claro. Muito melhor contar depois que já tiver comprado, porque aí não vai ter como impedir.”

“Sehun, ela é muito nova pra ter um ataque cardíaco.”

“Não é como se eu fosse entrar em rachas com essa moto, Jongin. Minha mãe sabe que eu sou cuidadoso com essas coisas.”

Assim que entraram na loja, foram recepcionados por um dos atendentes. Apesar do seu desejo de ter uma moto, Sehun foi flexível e pediu para ver alguns dos carros que se encaixariam na sua conta bancária. Ele precisava ser prático, acima de tudo. Odiava ter que pegar ônibus em dias chuvosos, principalmente porque tudo ficava abafado e as pessoas insistiam em fechar a maldita janela. Como se o ar já não fosse poluído o bastante.

Andando pelo pátio do lugar, Sehun achou bons carros, além de serem uma maioria massiva contra as motos. Ficou de pesquisar em outros lugares, pegou o cartão do atendente junto ao orçamento que o mesmo tinha lhe passado e saiu com Jongin, decidido a visitar outra loja ainda naquele dia.

“Por que você não ficou com aquele terceiro que o cara mostrou? Eu vi que você gostou!”

“Aprende comigo, pequeno gafanhoto: não aceita essas coisas de primeira. Pesquisa antes, que tem sempre coisa mais barata por aí.”

Jongin riu alto.

“Pão duro pra cacete!”

“Isso é o capitalismo.”

“Isso é você sendo mão de vaca.”

Sehun socou o braço do amigo, caindo na gargalhada junto com ele.

Manhãs de sábado conseguiam ser tão ou mais movimentadas quanto o resto da semana. As ruas estavam cheias, pessoas aproveitando o fim de semana para fazer as compras que precisavam enquanto o comércio ainda estava aberto. Sendo perto do meio-dia, o sol estava a pino, quebrando um pouco do frio incomum dos últimos dias. Em pleno Junho, era de se esperar mais dias como aquele e não o vento infernal que assolou a semana.

Os dois pararam em uma lanchonete para almoçar. O lugar estava cheio, mas, eventualmente, conseguiram achar uma mesa vazia onde puderam comer.

“Ok, então, qual é o plano?” Jongin puxou conversa, mordendo um pedaço do sanduíche. Tomou seu tempo para mastigar, ignorando o olhar de confusão no rosto de Sehun e, após engolir, continuou: “Você vai virar um daqueles europeus de classe média, viajando por aí pra se descobrir ou o quê?”

Sehun riu, surpreso. Já sabia da irritação que Jongin tinha com essas histórias – vindo de família humilde, ele sabia muito bem que só uma parte das pessoas tinha o privilégio de _se descobrir_. Para ele, aquilo tudo era palhaçada. Para Sehun, era só meio engraçado.

“Com certeza. E vou fazer vídeos com a minha câmera de última geração para mandar especialmente para você.”

Jongin rolou os olhos, sorrindo, e voltou a comer.

“Mas não é uma má ideia.” Sehun falou. “Viajar, quero dizer. Poderíamos ir à praia um dia desses. Convidar todo mundo.”

“Só vou se a gente botar umas regras.”

“Que regras?”

“Baekhyun tem que parar de xingar o orientador.”

Sehun riu alto, assustando uma família na mesa ao lado. Curvou-se para se desculpar e passou a esconder o sorriso na mão.

“Parece justo.”

“E você tem que voltar a zoar eles comigo, porque fazer isso sozinho tá muito chato.”

A felicidade de Sehun se apagou após a frase. O tom de voz de Jongin dava a entender que era apenas brincadeira, mas Sehun sabia que não era. Tinha negligenciado o amigo por bastante tempo, especialmente enquanto estava com Luhan. E agora, com todo esse negócio de aprender a andar com as próprias pernas, Sehun pareceu ter esquecido de que havia pessoas a sua volta prontas para apoiá-lo sem pedir nada em troca. Jongin sendo uma delas.

Não sabia bem porque tinha se afastado do outro. Sehun conhecia Jongin desde o Ensino Médio. Tinham compartilhado muita coisa no colégio, mas só passaram a se aproximar de verdade na faculdade. Foi o primeiro amigo que Sehun fez por lá. E, desde então, era o mais próximo. De todo mundo, Jongin era o que ele menos queria que andasse em ovos ao seu redor.

Sehun suspirou.

“Tá, eu faço esse sacrifício, vai.” Rolando os olhos, ele acrescentou. “Você tem doze anos de idade, eu juro...”

Jongin jogou uma batata frita no rosto de Sehun depois dessa.

Na Terça-feira, Sehun dava a entrada no seu primeiro carro. Precisou pular o almoço para ir à concessionária (a primeira em que foi com Jongin, onde escolheu mesmo aquele carro que tinha gostado), mas não se arrependeu nem um pouco. Voltou para o escritório dirigindo o automóvel que tinha comprado com o seu próprio dinheiro, e essa era uma sensação que Sehun não se esqueceria.

Ao voltar para casa à noite, foi parabenizado pelos pais e quase recebeu uma palestra sobre segurança de seu pai. Porém, Sehun logo o cortou com um rolar de olhos, o que rendeu um tapa na cabeça dado pela sua mãe. Mas foi o bastante para que entendesse.

Mandou uma foto do automóvel para os amigos junto com a mensagem: _tenho quatro lugares disponíveis pra quem quiser ir à praia no Sábado._

Jongdae foi o primeiro a responder, num texto todo em caixa alta: _eu fico na frente!_

Baekhyun, logo em seguida, do mesmo jeito: _o carona é meu!_ Ao perceber que o amigo tinha lhe tomado a frente, não perdeu tempo para xingá-lo.

Sehun ainda foi elogiado por Chanyeol e Zitao, além de Kris, que mandou sua reação com a seguinte mensagem: _sempre bom descobrir que tem outra pessoa pra servir de táxi no grupo_.

E Jongin, que não podia deixar a escolha de Sehun passar, respondeu: _blá, blá, blá, pequeno gafanhoto, tem que pesquisar antes. Ridículo._

Sehun, satisfeito com todas as reações, sugeriu mais uma vez a viagem para a praia no fim de semana. Conseguiram combinar de irem não naquele fim de semana, mas no próximo, porque Jongdae tinha uma festa de família para comparecer e Chanyeol tinha uma apresentação num festival local (que, por sinal, impôs que todos fossem também).

Feliz, Sehun lia as mensagens com um largo sorriso no rosto. Tudo parecia estar se encaixando de novo. Seus pais estavam orgulhosos do filho que tinham, seus amigos o apoiavam – não que tivessem deixado de fazê-lo, mas Sehun sabia muito bem que tinha se fechado para todos – e ele estava finalmente conseguindo se sentir maduro e responsável. Nunca achou que usaria essas palavras para descrever a si mesmo, mas, pelo visto, elas eram bastante adequadas. Sehun descobriu que se orgulhava bastante disso.

Saiu do chat, parando na página de conversas salvas. Havia uma coisa que não estava no lugar. Uma pessoa a quem Sehun tinha ignorado desde semana passada. Parecia injusto que tudo estava se acertando quando Junmyeon tinha aceitado e compreendido Sehun quando ele estava perdido. Aliás, parecia injusto afastá-lo de si por um caso tão bobo como o daquele dia. Sehun quis rir de si mesmo.

Estava tão focado em botar sua vida de volta nos trilhos. E Sehun queria, queria muito mesmo, que Junmyeon participasse da rotina dele uma vez que não estava mais uma bagunça completa.

Ou, bem, no caminho para isso.

Abrindo a conversa com o economista, Sehun enviou: _Chanyeol tem um show sábado que vem._ Hesitando, movendo os dedos sobre o teclado (teria sido muito seco?), ele continuou: _você tá livre? Prometo que ele não vai tocar Wonderwall._

Junmyeon não estava online. Sehun desceu, jantou com seus pais, tomou banho, ajudou seu pai a mexer no Skype e voltou para o quarto. Estava pronto para dormir quando viu a resposta do mais velho:

_Que horas? Tenho um almoço no Sábado, mas depois estou livre. Posso levar um amigo?_

Sehun estranhou – como sempre fazia quando Junmyeon se mostrava um ser humano tridimensional, com suas próprias falhas, histórias e, aparentemente, amigos. Ele se sentia um idiota por pensar dessa forma, mas depois de seis meses com Junmyeon, Sehun percebia que não conhecia muito da vida do outro. Ele se perguntou se o economista se sentia da mesma forma.

 _Claro_ , Sehun respondeu. Passou o endereço e horário do lugar, dizendo que esperaria os dois na entrada.

Respirou fundo e se enterrou debaixo do lençol. Tudo ficaria bem, eventualmente. Sehun se certificaria disso.

O amigo de Junmyeon era a pessoas mais introspectiva que Sehun conhecia, e isso que Jongin era seu melhor amigo. Kyungsoo cumprimentou a todos, sorriu e acenou, mas manteve-se quieto por boa parte do tempo. Sehun meio que esperava acabar se esquecendo da presença do homem, considerando como ele não se destacava, mas no fim das contas, aquela se mostrou uma tarefa difícil.

Assim que os dois chegaram, Sehun tratou de enturmar Kyungsoo com seus amigos, como tinha feito com Junmyeon da primeira vez. Não deu muito certo, mas ninguém deixou que o clima ficasse embaraçoso. Como era de se esperar, Baekhyun e Jongdae se esforçavam para sempre trazer o recém-chegado para a conversa. Sehun observou de longe e, se não fosse uma possibilidade tão absurda, ele quase acreditou que Baekhyun estava se esforçando mais que o normal. Resolveu guardar a opinião para si.

Aproveitando que Junmyeon estava ali e sua companhia estava ocupada tentando se esquivar da conversa com Baekhyun, Sehun se aproximou com duas latas de refrigerante e ofereceu uma ao mais velho.

“Nem só de álcool vive um adulto.” Sehun brincou, encostando sua lata na de Junmyeon num brinde meio unilateral. “Saúde!”

O economista sorriu, tomando um gole da bebida. Não estava fazendo muita questão de conversar com Sehun, o que fez o universitário pensar que Junmyeon estava se fazendo de difícil – por que viria ao evento se planejava não falar com ele? E, quase ao mesmo tempo, Sehun cogitou o fato de Junmyeon estar ali por não ter mais nada pra fazer, e não por causa de si.

Sehun afastou aqueles pensamentos, mantendo-se cauteloso. Não queria tomar conclusões precipitadas que, no fim, se mostrariam erradas e infantis. Ele tinha bastante experiência com essas. Estava na hora de fazer diferente.

Ele não era conhecido por fazer rodeios, também. Por isso, por cima do som que a banda de Chanyeol fazia e das conversas entre seus amigos, Sehun se inclinou para Junmyeon e falou:

“Me desculpe pelo outro dia. Você estava apenas sendo gentil e eu fui um grosso. Não foi minha intenção te tratar daquele jeito.” Junmyeon o encarava, impassível, e Sehun percebeu que não era só por isso o homem estava irritado. Ele não sabia mais o que dizer, mas tentou do mesmo jeito. “Você estava certo. Não é saudável viver daquele jeito e eu pretendo mudar. Ser mais organizado, pôr minha saúde primeiro. Obrigado por se importar e obrigado por... Me escutar, eu acho. É, obrigado por isso, principalmente.”

Sehun terminou sem saber se ainda falava do que tinha acontecido na cafeteria ou no geral. Sentia-se grato por tudo, de qualquer forma, e queria que Junmyeon soubesse.

“Você não precisa agradecer por isso, Sehun. É o que amigos fazem.”

O mais novo assentiu. Podia ter se sentido aliviado; _devia_ ter se sentido assim, mas não estava. Havia alguma coisa em Junmyeon que não deixava claro se o perdão era real. Sehun não conseguia definir o que era, mas tinha certeza de que não estava livre da culpa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, suas atenções voltadas para lugares diferentes. No palco, a banda de Chanyeol terminava a primeira música com um solo de bateria do rapaz. Na mesa, Baekhyun continuava chamando a atenção de Kyungsoo, o último mantendo-se tão retraído como estava quando chegou.

Sehun não sabia como ser cuidadoso. Não tinha lá muita empatia, também. Era difícil adivinhar o que estava passando pela mente de Junmyeon, e era ainda pior tentar encontrar as palavras certas para dizer. Ele só queria que aquele clima pesado acabasse. Queria voltar a falar com facilidade, o economista sendo umas das poucas pessoas no mundo para quem Sehun se expunha sem ser julgado de volta.

Na verdade, Junmyeon era o único.

O mais novo era horrível com palavras, em geral. Por isso, precisou adotar outra medida para decodificar o homem ao seu lado. Sehun estendeu o braço e segurou o pulso de Junmyeon, seu polegar fazendo carinho nas costas da mão do economista. Isso chamou sua atenção no mesmo instante.

“Tá tudo bem mesmo?”

A surpresa sumiu do rosto de Junmyeon, seus ombros caindo em compreensão. Ele sorriu brando e assentiu. Sehun manteve o carinho, esperando que o mais velho abaixasse a guarda e contasse o que estava acontecendo de uma vez, mas ele não disse. Com a mão livre, Junmyeon a pôs em cima da de Sehun, retribuindo o afeto por um segundo apenas para se soltar logo depois.

Sehun entendeu, e parou de insistir. Voltando-se para a conversa com seus amigos, ele não pôde evitar o pensamento de que talvez tivesse afastado Junmyeon. Talvez a paciência e compreensão do economista tivessem acabado.

A possibilidade deixou um gosto ruim na boca de Sehun.

Três músicas tinham se passado e a banda tinha dado lugar para um artista solo, o que significava que Chanyeol agora podia aproveitar o resto da sua noite com os amigos. Sehun serviu cerveja em um dos copos para o baterista, rindo com o modo como ele contava sua experiência no palco gesticulando e se expressando bastante. Podia ser a adrenalina, mas qualquer um que conhecesse Chanyeol sabia que era só o jeito do rapaz.

Sehun estava tentando bastante tratar Junmyeon como mais um de seus amigos, sem lhe dar atenção especial, mas era difícil ignorá-lo quando ele e Kyungsoo estavam tão colados. Baekhyun, pelo visto, tinha desistido da nova amizade (Sehun nem sabia se era assim que devia chamá-lo) e agora tirava fotos com Zitao. Aproveitando a distração, Kyungsoo tinha procurado abrigo na única pessoa que conhecia, falando ao ouvido de Junmyeon por conta da música alta.

Realmente, não era uma cena para se ver com maus olhos. Era completamente lógico, na verdade. Mesmo sabendo disso (e todo o seu bom senso gritando a verdade), Sehun não deixou de se sentir incomodado. Porque a cena era o bastante para alimentar o medo de que Junmyeon tinha mesmo desistido de si.

Jongin, que até então estava secando uma menina na pista de dança, virou-se para Sehun no momento em que o amigo se sentou ao seu lado.

“Você tá com cara de quem chupou limão.”

“Eu chupei.” Sehun respondeu, apontando para o prato na mesa com restos de sal e carcaças de limões, rodeados por copos vazios de doses de tequila.

“Eu não soube disso. Por que eu não soube disso?”

“Porque você estava muito ocupado alimentando sua paixonite ali.” Sehun acenou para a menina dançando, agora com outras três meninas. Tinha puxado seus cabelos para cima, num rabo de cavalo mal feito. Jongin olhou e sorriu, voltando a atenção para a cerveja nas mãos.

“Pois é, quem sabe mais tarde.”

Sehun assentiu, sem responder. Jongin conseguia ser tão tímido que beirava o absurdo. Mas tudo bem; ele bem sabia que, uma hora, o mais velho tomaria coragem e se aproximaria da garota, se assim o quisesse. Sehun torcia para que isso acontecesse.

“Mas a tequila não explica” continuou Jongin. “porque você tá de mal humor.”

“Eu não tô de mal humor.”

“É por que o Junmyeon trouxe um amigo? Ele não te avisou?”

“Avisou. Por que nós estamos falando do Junmyeon?”

“Então _é mesmo_ por causa dele.”

“Não, não é.”

“Então por quê?”

“Eu já disse que não estou de mal humor.”

Jongin bufou, endireitando-se na cadeira.

“Você _sempre_ faz isso! Vai cair um membro se você deixar eu te ajudar?”

Sehun se virou para o amigo, um pouco de surpresa mesclando-se a irritação. Não entendia porque Jongin estava tão incomodado. Perguntou-se se ele, também, tinha perdido a paciência com Sehun. O que não o fez se sentir melhor, de qualquer maneira.

“Estou _bem_.” Sehun insistiu. “O que é que te mordeu?”

Jongin o encarou, agitado, parecendo pronto para dizer alguma coisa. Mas o momento passou, e o mais velho tomou outro gole da sua cerveja, resolvendo deixar para lá. Aparentemente, ser amigos de alguém durante anos não contava como garantia para Sehun. Jongin se perguntava se algum dia contou.

Porém, ele pensou, as coisas tinham sido diferentes um dia. Mesmo quando Sehun estava com Luhan, os dois ainda conversavam, ainda trocavam confidências. Ainda confiavam um no outro. Jongin não sabia em que ponto isso tinha mudado, não sabia nem se a culpa era exclusiva de Luhan ou se ele mesmo tinha agido de forma indevida – algo tinha mudado. Sehun tentava dividir seus problemas, às vezes, mas soava forçado. E nada no mundo o faria se abrir se ele não quisesse.

Jongin podia entender isso. Não que o magoasse menos.

“Nada, vai.” Respondeu ele.

Sehun se sentiu culpado no mesmo instante. Jongin podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas, ainda assim, era seu melhor amigo. Ele devia, pelo menos, tentar. Não era isso que estava fazendo nos últimos meses? Tentar voltar a ser como era antes? Sehun mal se lembrava de como ele era antes de, bem, _tudo_. Entretanto, como podia ser tão difícil?

Ele olhou em volta, olhou para todas as pessoas naquele pub. Seus amigos, rindo alto e bebendo e conversando. A plateia, dançando e berrando pela outra banda (que, por sinal, não era nem _metade_ tão boa como a de Chanyeol tinha sido). Todo mundo muito focado em suas próprias vidas, enquanto Sehun se mantinha agarrado a uma tristeza que não devia mais ser sua.

Parecia que os últimos meses tinham sido feitos só de tristeza. Alguns poucos momentos de felicidade, mas talvez ele pudesse contá-los numa mão. Sehun não achava que as coisas poderiam melhorar por dividir sua carga emocional com seus amigos. Ele realmente não acreditava nisso.

Porém... Talvez Sehun estivesse tão imerso em si mesmo que já não sabia definir o que funcionaria e o que daria errado.

Ele respirou fundo. Uma das suas características antes de se perder com Luhan era saber confiar em si mesmo. Sehun não sabia mais o que era isso.

Queria ficar quieto, apenas para apaziguar seu orgulho e garantir seu coração de que ainda era capaz de seguir suas próprias decisões. No entanto, o pensamento lhe soou mesquinho e infantil. Era o que tinha feito nos últimos seis meses. Sehun merecia mais.  
Ele se inclinou para perto de Jongin, falando alto por cima da música, mas baixo o bastante para que apenas o amigo ouvisse.

“Junmyeon não pode me esperar para sempre.”

Jongin se virou para Sehun, pasmo pelo ato do amigo, mas logo se recuperou.

“Como assim?”

“Não estou em condições de gostar de ninguém, acho que isso não é novidade. Mas eu gosto dele.”

“Ele sabe?”

“Não sei. Talvez. Provavelmente.” Jongin manteve-se em silêncio, esperando por explicações que Sehun achava não conseguir dar. O mais novo suspirou e tentou mesmo assim. “Não quero entrar em nada agora. Mas Junmyeon não vai ficar sozinho pra sempre.”

E, como se quisesse provar seu ponto, Sehun olhou para Kyungsoo. Jongin seguiu seu olhar, vendo as duas novas adições ao grupo sentadas lado-a-lado, apenas ouvindo a conversa entre Chanyeol e Kris.

Não havia nada de suspeito neles, não para Jongin. Ele se voltou para Sehun.

“Baekhyun tem paquerado esse cara desde que chegou. Você acha mesmo que eles estão juntos?” Perguntou Jongin, sem medo de esconder o ceticismo na voz.

“Baekhyun paquera todo mundo,” Sehun rolou os olhos. “mas ele é hétero, não conta.”

Jongin riu.

“Não sei de onde você tirou isso.”

Engolindo a surpresa ( _mas ele não estava namorando a menina de Design Gráfico no ano passado?_ ), Sehun balançou a cabeça.

“Não importa. Se não estão, logo vão ficar.”

“Sehun, o Junmyeon está contigo desde que você terminou com o Luhan.”

“Ele não _está comigo_.”

“Tanto faz. Vocês se conhecem desde então. E ele, _caramba_ , ele te segue como um cachorrinho perdido. Você contou pra ele da sua situação, certo?”

“Contei.”

“E ele ainda tá aqui! Junmyeon entende o que tá acontecendo, ok? Não precisa se forçar a nada, Sehun.” Adotando uma postura mais ameaçadora, Jongin terminou: “E, se ele tentar te forçar a alguma coisa, chuta esse cara antes que ele faça um estrago pior.”

A risada saiu da boca de Sehun sem que ele pudesse controlá-la. Jongin o acompanhou, e logo os dois tinham dissipado o clima estranho que ficara poucos segundos antes.

Aparentemente, era assim que a amizade dos dois se definia. Conversas sérias intercaladas por ameaças risíveis.

Era óbvio que eles não estavam em Miami e, que, na Coréia do Sul, as viagens à praia não eram iguais às dos filmes americanos. Para começar, elas nunca ficavam tão lotadas e as pessoas se cobriam muito mais. Ao contrário do que se esperava de um dia com sol a pino, a praia não era o _point_ mais movimentado.

Sehun não se lembrava de ter vindo à praia com seus amigos antes. Nenhum deles sabia surfar, muito menos queriam se estirar sob o sol. Mas era bom, pra variar, enterrar os pés na areia enquanto o carro novo de Sehun, estacionado a poucos metros dali, mantinha-se de portas abertas para que a música saída do rádio se espalhasse entre eles.

Ouvindo música pop, tomando refrigerante e jogando vôlei, Sehun se viu tendo mais diversão do que teve em meses. Bem, era sempre espetacular ver Kris, no alto do seu um metro e oitenta e cinco, tropeçar e cair de cara na areia para tentar salvar a bola.

Eles estavam ali já fazia mais de uma hora e o time de Sehun ganhava por mais de dez pontos na frente. Estava sendo bastante divertido, na opinião dele.

Sehun viu Baekhyun se preparar para sacar, mas, antes que o rapaz pudesse jogar a bola no ar, ele parou, olhando para um ponto além de Sehun.

“Kyungsoo! Aqui!” Baekhyun acenou.

Sehun se virou para a orla, onde seu carro estava estacionado. Bem ao lado, Junmyeon tinha estacionado o seu e saíam os dois do automóvel. Confuso, ele se voltou para Baekhyun, que tinha largado a bola e ia na direção dos recém-chegados. Encarou Jongdae ao seu lado e não precisou vocalizar a pergunta antes do amigo lhe explicar.

“Zitao convidou eles quando nós estávamos lá no bar. Achei que você soubesse.”

Sehun não sabia. Nem mesmo desconfiava. No entanto, ali estavam eles, explicando porque tinham se atrasado e trazendo um cooler com mais bebida. Kyungsoo preferiu ficar debaixo do guarda-sol, junto com Jongin, Zitao e Kris. Junmyeon se aproximou de onde Sehun, Jongdae e Chanyeol estavam jogando, Baekhyun voltando ao seu posto depois de pegar a bola do chão.

“Só vim dizer oi, sou uma negação no vôlei.” Junmyeon disse, sem se referir a ninguém em particular.

Sehun sorriu para ele e se aproximou. Ignorando seus amigos e a confusão no rosto de Junmyeon, ele estendeu a mão e esfregou o queixo do mais velho.

“Você tinha protetor solar ali. Ia ficar manchado.”

Por um instante, ninguém falou nada e Sehun se sentiu idiota. Entretanto (e com certeza aquilo não era trabalho do Sol), Junmyeon estava corando, o que o mais novo tomou como conquista pessoal.

“Obrigado. Não quero atrapalhar vocês, então eu vou, hm,” Ele pigarreou, apontando para um ponto qualquer atrás de si. “pra lá.”

Enquanto Junmyeon se afastava, Sehun tomou seu lugar na rede. Viu Chanyeol sorrir torto para ele e Baekhyun rir para Jongdae.

“Eu não estaria rindo se estivesse perdendo, então calem a boca.” Sehun falou, ignorando a risada que Jongdae soltou atrás de si.

Ele se esforçou mais do que estava fazendo antes, bloqueando mais jogadas de Baekhyun e ganhando mais quinze pontos antes que Jongin os chamassem para comer alguma coisa.

“Vocês foram ridículos.” Zitao disse, tirando sarro assim que o grupo chegou.

“Foi só um aquecimento.” Baekhyun rebateu, o que só fez o chinês rir mais alto. Como vingança, o mais velho chutou um bocado de areia na perna de Zitao, que logo chutou de volta.

Talvez ter admitido seus sentimentos por Junmyeon tinha tornado a coisa toda mais real. Sehun não sabia, e também não queria pensar demais nisso. Porém, pegou uma garrafa de água para si e tratou de se sentar ao lado do economista.

“Acho que fazia uns três anos que eu não vinha à praia.” Junmyeon comentou.

“Você não gosta?”

“Eu não tinha tempo.”

“Essa é a primeira vez que eu venho com eles. Costumava vir com meus pais, mas desde que a artrite da minha mãe ficou muito ruim, eles não têm mais paciência de arrumar as coisas para vir.”

“Estou tentando imaginar você quando criança destruindo todo mundo no vôlei.”

Sehun riu.

“Não, naquela época nós não jogávamos. Meu pai é preguiçoso demais para essas coisas.”

“E a sua mãe?”

“Ela não gosta de se queimar, preferia ficar na sombra o tempo todo.”

Junmyeon assentiu, murmurando apenas um “hum” como resposta. Ele não olhava para Sehun. A cada instante que passava, o mais novo tinha mais certeza de que tinha ferrado tudo com o homem. Engoliu o nó na garganta e tentou mais uma vez:

“E os seus pais?”

“Eles eram mais do campo. Na verdade, nós mal viajamos. Só para visitar meus avós, que moram nas montanhas.”

“Qual foi a primeira vez que você foi à praia?”

“Eu tinha uns catorze anos, acho.”

“ _O quê?_ ”

“Foi uma excursão da escola. Nem divertido foi.”

“Bem, eu nunca estive nas montanhas. Tem sempre uma primeira vez para tudo.”

Junmyeon encarou Sehun pelo canto do olho, mas logo voltou sua atenção para os rapazes ao seu redor.

Sehun queria saber mais. Devia ter feito isso desde o começo, mas, infelizmente, se estabelecera naquela imagem onde Junmyeon não tinha uma história por trás de si. E ainda por cima, o economista estava agindo cada vez mais distante.

Ele não sabia bem se era certo investir em alguém naquele momento. Não lhe parecia errado, isso Sehun tinha certeza. O universitário apenas se perguntava se não devia descobrir o que era estar sozinho antes de tentar qualquer coisa.

Se fosse começar um relacionamento de novo, Sehun não conseguia pensar em sequer _tentar_ com ninguém a não ser que essa pessoa fosse Junmyeon. Talvez fosse porque ele sabia que o mais velho era a pessoa mais paciente e compreensiva que ele conhecia. Talvez porque Junmyeon sabia o que Sehun queria e, mesmo se não soubesse, dava espaço para ele mostrasse. Talvez fosse porque Junmyeon cuidava de Sehun do jeito que ele queria ser cuidado – natural, saudável, _normal_. Do mesmo jeito que um amante cuidava do outro.

Sehun suspirou, tomando mais um gole da sua garrafa de água. O vento frio passando pela praia tornava aquele calor todo suportável. Porém, não ajudava a lidar com toda a sua confusão.

Chanyeol passou os sanduíches que tinha trazido adiante e, por alguns momentos, eles comeram em meio a conversas dispersas e risadas ocasionais. Por alguns momentos, Sehun tentou não pensar no que fazer sobre Junmyeon. Conversando com Jongin e Zitao, ele terminou de comer sem olhar uma única vez para o mais velho. O que não significava que a presença do economista não tinha sido notada.

“Você já é quieto normalmente, mas hoje é especial.” Comentou Tao, mantendo a voz baixa para que apenas Sehun ouvisse.

“Tô comendo.”

“Você tá é mentindo.”

“Cuide do seu próprio sanduíche, por favor?”

Zitao empurrou o ombro de Sehun, sem força o bastante para fazer o rapaz se deslocar. Não que não pudesse; Tao podia quebrar alguém de porrada e Sehun já o tinha visto fazer isso, mas não era o tipo de coisa com a qual o chinês sequer _brincava_ sobre com os amigos.

“Sabe qual é o seu problema?”

“Não, o quê?”

“Você precisa transar.”

Sehun engoliu a comida de forma errada, o que lhe causou um acesso de tosse. Zitao nem se mexeu para ajudá-lo, só continuou o encarando com aquele sorriso presunçoso de quem tinha acertado na mosca.

O rapaz só voltou a falar depois de Sehun se recuperar:

“E o pior é que você tem alguém _bem ali_. Pode me dizer por que é tão complicado?”

“Você _sabe_ por que é tão complicado.” Sehun resmungou, a voz ainda rouca. “Todo mundo sabe.”

“Palhaçada. Faz mais de seis meses, Sehun. Você gosta dele e ele gosta de você. Agora, fodam com força.”

E, com esse comentário, Sehun não pôde segurar a risada. Zitao era horrível com conselhos, mas, em boa parte das vezes, a vida de todo mundo seria muito mais fácil se o modo de pensar do rapaz fosse seguido.

“Faz sentido, mas muito provavelmente vai dar errado.”

Tao bufou, rolando os olhos.

“ _Por quê?_ ”

Sehun se sentiu meio estúpido naquele momento. _Porque eu sou um covarde_ , ele pensou. _Porque comigo é tudo ou nada, e no momento eu não sei se posso ser tudo._ Tinha a sensação de que, se dissesse isso a Zitao, o chinês riria na cara dele. Não por crueldade, mas simplesmente porque Tao via as coisas de um modo diferente.

Não era isso, afinal, que Sehun estava procurando?

“Porque eu não tenho certeza do que vai sair disso.”

“E algum de nós sabe? Caramba, quando conheci o Kris, tinha certeza de que não ia trocar mais de cinco palavras com ele, e a gente tá namorando há uns três anos!”

Sehun sorriu, assentindo. _Mas vocês são diferentes_ , ele pensou. _Vocês não saíram de relacionamentos tóxicos. Vocês não precisaram se recuperar de nada._

Como se tivesse lido a mente de Sehun, Zitao continuou:

“Ele não é o Luhan, Sehun. Acho que você devia dar uma chance.”

“Mas e se der errado?”

“E se não der?”

Aquelas quatro palavras soaram como se fossem bem mais, para Sehun. Zitao não precisou se explicar – _e se não der?_ A vida inteira seria assim, como Sehun podia deixar que um relacionamento ruim ditasse como ele viveria o resto dos seus dias?

Ele olhou para Junmyeon, que estava conversando com Kris. E se não desse errado com ele, e se Sehun não apressasse as coisas, fosse mais honesto sobre o que queria e não queria, se não mendigasse atenção nem se desdobrasse para fazer algo além de seus limites? E se Sehun se dispusesse a entregar o que tinha de si, _apenas de si_ , para alguém que estivesse pronto para aceitar e retribuir?

Por que ele não estava tentando mesmo?

Junmyeon devia ter percebido que estava sendo observado, porque, naquele momento, ele olhou para Sehun. Sorriu para o mais novo e voltou para a conversa com Kris.

 _Por favor_ , Sehun pensou, _que eu não tenha estragado tudo._

Ele tinha acabado de chegar em casa, seu estômago pesando em arrependimento. Passara a tarde toda arranjando coragem para conversar com Junmyeon, conversar sério, mas o sol estava se ponto quando os rapazes quiseram ir embora e Sehun acabou não falando nada.

No começo da viagem de volta, tudo em que ele pensava era que precisava tomar vergonha na cara de uma vez e falar tudo o que queria dizer para o economista. Sehun não aguentava mais ficar no limbo, sem saber o que fazer da sua vida, sem saber o que seria certo ou errado. Ele tinha sobrevivido ao término com Luhan, não tinha? Mesmo quando pensava que não superaria. Se havia passado por cima disso, por que não ultrapassaria um possível término com Junmyeon?

Sehun já tinha decidido que iria ligar para Junmyeon assim que chegasse em casa, para esclarecer tudo entre os dois, quando ouviu Chanyeol conversando com Baekhyun sobre Kyungsoo.

“Por que o convidou pra vir com a gente, mas não o convidou para jantar?”

“Porque ele está obviamente _não interessado_.”

“Como você sabe?” Jongdae perguntou, virando-se no assento do carona.

“Porque ele não deu duas fodas para o Baek a tarde toda.” Jongin respondeu.

“Ele não dá duas fodas para nada,” Chanyeol tentou animar o amigo. “se Kyungsoo tiver duas expressões já é muito.”

Baekhyun riu, mas tentou defender o outro do mesmo jeito:

“Não é assim, ele me explicou. Pelo visto, é uma daquelas histórias complicadas de relacionamentos antigos.”

Chanyeol grunhiu.

“Sim, sabemos bem dessas.”

Sehun ignorou o comentário, preferindo focar no trânsito.

“E, de qualquer forma, Kyungsoo vai para o Japão. Seria lindo namorar um cara que tá em _outro país_.”

“Ele vai se mudar para lá?”

“Não, mas a companhia onde ele e Junmyeon trabalham vão fazer um projeto relacionado à bolsa de valores de Tokyo, então eles vão ficar por lá por um tempo.”

Sehun quase freou o carro.

“ _Eles_?”

O grupo ficou em silêncio, encarando o motorista. Pelo retrovisor, Sehun encarou Baekhyun, que parecia um pouco culpado.

“Junmyeon também vai?” Sehun perguntou.

“Ah... _Droga_.” Baekhyun pigarreou. “Achei que você já soubesse.”

Qual era o problema com todo mundo e essa ideia de achar que Sehun já sabe de tudo? Não, ele não sabia das coisas! Como Junmyeon estava indo para o _Japão_ e não tinha contado isso a ninguém?

“Kyungsoo te disse por quanto tempo?” Sehun falou, tentando manter a voz neutra e os olhos na estrada.

“Uns dois meses, no máximo.”

Sehun se sentiu só um pouquinho aliviado. Seu cérebro já estava dramatizando a coisa toda, pensando que Junmyeon iria para lá e voltaria só dali a uns _dez anos_. Entretanto, dois meses ainda era muito. Era o bastante para se distanciar de vez do universitário com quem tinha transado duas vezes e o deixara em banho Maria por mais de seis meses.

Pensando dessa forma, Sehun se sentia um bosta. E era pior ainda, considerando que só agora ele se dava conta dos seus sentimentos.

Por isso, deixou cada um de seus amigos em suas casas, despedindo-se deles com pressa. Queria chegar em casa logo, queria ligar para Junmyeon e tirar aquela história a limpo. Porém, eles tinham acabado de deixar Chanyeol no apartamento em que dividia com a irmã e faltava apenas Jongdae, quando o mais velho resolveu chamar a atenção de Sehun:

“Sehunnie.” Chamou ele.

“Sim?”

“Você sabe que o Baekhyun não fez de propósito, certo? Nós achávamos que Junmyeon já tinha te contado.”

“Não, eu sei.”

“Você meio que empalideceu quando soube.”

 _É, bem_ , Sehun pensou. _Foi meio que surpreendente._

“Mas são só dois meses. Logo, logo Junmyeon estará de volta.”

Sehun grunhiu em aceitação, manobrando o carro por uma curva, saindo da rua de Chanyeol. Tinha mais uns quinze minutos de viagem até chegarem na casa dos pais de Jongdae.

“Não acredito que ele não tenha te dito nada. Talvez estivesse planejando contar mais tarde.”

“Quando já estivesse no aeroporto?”

Jongdae ficou em silêncio, encarando o mais novo. Ainda não entendia bem o que havia entre Sehun e Junmyeon, mas não queria se intrometer. Sabia que o amigo era bastante reservado quanto a seus próprios problemas e não gostava de pedir ajuda. Ainda assim, era difícil não se preocupar.

Enquanto Sehun estava ocupado esperando o sinal abrir, Jongdae estendeu a mão e fez carinho nos cabelos do mais novo. Sobressaltado, Sehun olhou para o mais velho.

“Sehunnie, não fique bravo. Junmyeon voltará rápido e, até lá, tudo ficará bem entre vocês. Acredite em mim.”

A mente de Sehun ficou em branco. O que podia responder depois disso? Sorriu para Jongdae, inclinando a cabeça contra a mão do outro. Era tudo o que ele tinha, no momento. E, pelos próximos quinze minutos, foi mais que o bastante.

Entretanto, ao chegar em casa, a história foi bem diferente. Sehun cumprimentou os pais, subiu para o quarto e jogou a mochila num canto da cama. Tirou o celular do bolso e discou os números que tanto queria ligar.

“Alô?” Junmyeon atendeu.

“Você tá indo para o _Japão_?”

Sehun ouviu a linha estalando, como se Junmyeon reposicionasse o celular antes dele responder.

“Sehun?”

“É, quem você achou que era?”

“Desculpe, só achei estranho que você me ligasse agora-”

“Considerando que estivemos juntos a tarde toda? Pois é. Mas eu só soube desse negócio do Japão agora. Por outra pessoa. Porque você não pôde me contar.”

“Eu deveria?”

“Droga, é claro que você deveria! Por acaso achou que eu não sentiria a sua falta ou coisa assim?”

Do outro lado da linha, Junmyeon ficou em silêncio. Talvez tivesse planejado dizer alguma coisa, talvez até tivesse se irritado com a cobrança de Sehun, mas, depois da fala do mais novo, ele ficou sem palavras.

Sehun suspeitava, é claro, que tinha tratado o mais velho tão mal nos últimos meses que agora Junmyeon achava que Sehun era um caso perdido. Entretanto, o universitário estava disposto a provar que não era. Porque ele gostava demais do mais velho, desde o começo. Mesmo que tudo estivesse muito confuso em sua cabeça, Sehun tinha certeza _disso_ , pelo menos.

“Eu...” Sehun retomou. Sua voz falhou e ele pigarreou antes de continuar. “Bem, meus parabéns.”

Junmyeon suspirou.

“Obrigado.”

Sehun não sabia mais o que dizer. Podia confrontar Junmyeon, mas, a cada segundo que passava, ele se sentia mais estúpido. Acima de tudo, sentia como se não tivesse o direito de cobrar nada – o que realmente não tinha. Entretanto, isso não o impedia de se agoniar com a situação inteira.

Talvez alimentado pelo silêncio entre os dois, Junmyeon tomou a dianteira e começou a falar:

“Não era assim que eu queria que você soubesse.”

“Você ia me contar?”

“É claro.”

“Quando?”

“Logo.”

Sehun bufou. _“Logo” não era resposta._

“Eu falo sério.” Junmyeon insistiu.

Por mais alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois falava nada. Sehun tinha uma ideia remoendo sua paz nas últimas horas e achou que aquela seria uma boa hora para botá-la a limpo.

“Foi por isso que você se afastou? Por que está indo embora?” Junmyeon hesitou, mas não demorou a negar a dúvida. “Então por quê?”

O economista tomou seu tempo, pensando nas palavras que usaria – ou se ia usá-las de qualquer forma. Sehun sentia-se a beira de uma conversa que esteve evitando desde que passou a reconhecer Junmyeon como mais que uma foda casual. Sehun não entendia aonde ele queria chegar; mesmo assim, seu estômago congelava de nervosismo. Tinha a sensação de que algumas verdades seriam levantadas e o rapaz não se achava preparado para lidar com elas.

Então, surpreendendo o mais novo, Junmyeon falou:

“Eu não _entendo_ você, Sehun.”

“Como assim?” Ele perguntou, sua voz saindo mais aguda que o normal.

“Você não faz sentido. Não faz sentido nenhum.”

Sehun não sabia como reagir. Sem perceber, fixou seu olhar em um ponto da luminária, mas mudou de ideia assim que seus olhos começaram a marejar. Deitado na cama, ele olhou em volta. Passou pela bagunça de livros e papeis soltos na escrivaninha, a porta do guarda-roupas aberta, mostrando seus casacos bem alinhados nos cabides. A cortina mexendo com o vento que passava pelo basculante, as luzes vindas dos postes em frente à sua casa fazendo sombras no teto...

Era sempre difícil ouvir esse tipo de coisa. Sehun já sabia que era emocionalmente complicado. Que era egoísta, ganancioso e mesquinho. Eram características fáceis de ver e, para ser bem sincero, não o atingiam mais. Pelo menos, não tão forte quanto costumava ser durante a adolescência.

Sehun conhecia seus defeitos e suas qualidades. Costumava apresentar-se ao mundo de peito estufado: _esse sou eu, tome tudo ou vá embora._ Ele não se lembrava da última vez que se portara com tanto orgulho.

No entanto, ao ouvir Junmyeon dizer que Sehun _não fazia sentido_ , era de se esperar que ele se surpreendesse. Entretanto, em meio à ansiedade que aquela conversa estava lhe causando, Sehun não se sentiu nem um pouco surpreso.

“O que você quer, Sehun?” Junmyeon perguntou, a voz assertiva de quem não queria mais pisar em ovos o tempo todo. Ele não precisava dizer como se sentia para Sehun imaginar. “Aliás, o que você quer _de mim_?”

Sehun engoliu em seco. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Por sinal, que tipo de resposta Junmyeon estava esperando? Provavelmente não a que Sehun queria dar. Seu coração batia rápido e as palavras fugiram da sua boca. Junmyeon não merecia ficar no escuro. Não merecia se sentir incerto, nem tentar usar as suas chances esperando entender Sehun toda vez. Com isso em mente, Sehun tentou, mesmo sem saber o que dzer:

“Achei que você soubesse...”

“É, eu também achei.” Junmyeon o interrompeu. “Acontece que nós dois passamos muito tempo assumindo coisas um do outro ao invés de sermos honestos desde o começo.”

“Eu _fui_ honesto contigo!”

“Foi?” O mais velho riu, irônico. “Tem razão, você me contou do seu ex no mês passado. Realmente, foi bastante honesto da sua parte.”

“O que você tá insinuando?”

“ _Pra que é_ que você acha que eu tô aqui? Você não deixa eu me aproximar, mas não quer que eu vá embora. Você confia em mim e me traz para dentro da sua vida, mas toda vez que eu tento buscar por algum sinal do que você quer, Sehun, você se fecha.”

A resposta estava na ponta da língua, mas Sehun sentia que tudo estava indo rápido demais. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando manter os pensamentos em ordem. Sua concentração fugia a cada instante em que lembrava que Junmyeon ainda esperava por uma resposta.

“Um amigo. Uma zona segura. Alguém que me aceitou mesmo quando eu estava perdido. Isso é o que você é para mim.”

“Basicamente, como o resto do seu grupo.”

“Não! Não, você não... Você me viu naquele estado e, ainda assim, ficou.”

“Fiquei?” Junmyeon expirou. Era horrível ver o mais velho se expressar tanto daquela forma. Sehun nunca se sentiu tão envergonhado. “Sehun, eu me arrependi muito daquela noite. Nunca deveria ter te levado para cama quando você... Droga, eu achei que não fizesse diferença, no fim das contas. Porque você avançou primeiro, achei que fosse só carência. E no outro dia, na festa, você veio comigo da mesma forma. Achei que você estivesse realmente interessado. Não foi uma questão de _ficar_. Achei que você me _quisesse_.”

“Eu quis!” _Eu quero_ , Sehun completou em pensamento.

“Então por que se afastou? Por que me manteve ao seu lado-”

“Eu estava com medo-”

“Eu entendo, Sehun, de verdade...”

“Se entendesse, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa.”

Junmyeon grunhiu de frustração.

“Lá vem você de novo...”

“O quê?”

“Você sempre se fecha a cada palavra errada que todo mundo fala!”

“Eu já pedi desculpas por isso.”

“Não estou falando de semana passada, Sehun.”

“Então _do que_ você está falando?”

“Do fato que eu pareço ser nada para você.”

Sehun balançava a cabeça, negando tudo aquilo. Aquelas acusações faziam sua cabeça girar, perder completamente a força para se defender. Porque ele bem sabia que era verdade. Sabia desde o começo que subestimava Junmyeon, como se o mais velho não fosse mais que um androide programado para atender suas necessidades. _Destrua-me, escute o que eu digo, me compreenda. Esteja aqui por mim._

“Você sabe que não estou mentindo, Sehun.”

Eles não falaram nada por um momento. Sehun tinha se sentido adormecido com relação ao homem a sua frente por tempo demais. Era muito mais fácil imaginá-lo como alguém que tinha aparecido em sua vida para ensinar-lhe onde tinha dado errado com Luhan, e porquê. Entretanto, Junmyeon era muito mais que um ensinamento e Sehun tinha subestimado isso. Agora, mal conseguia acreditar nas coisas que ouvia.

O mais velho suspirou.

“Isso é muito injusto, Sehun. Me sinto um imbecil por querer exigir de você algo que eu sei que você não pode me dar, mas é realmente muito injusto pra mim te esperar.”

E ali estavam os medos de Sehun confirmados. _Junmyeon não vai me esperar para sempre._ Como podia querer que ele ficasse ao seu lado, numa confiança cega, sem saber como Sehun se sentia? O rapaz precisava botar as cartas na mesa, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Sehun respirou fundo.

“Eu ainda quero você.”

“O que você quer dizer?” Junmyeon baixou a voz.

“Também gosto de você, Junmyeon.”

Por um tempo, o mais velho não disse nada. Quase como se não acreditasse no que estava escutando. Quando Sehun pensou em chamá-lo para garantir que a ligação não tinha caído, ele perguntou:

“Você não está dizendo isso só para, não sei, fugir da discussão, certo?”

Sehun soltou uma risada surpresa, sua voz saindo trêmula. Não sabia se era por conta do nó em sua garganta ou por puro nervosismo.

“Não, eu juro.”

“Nem para me calar?”

“Não. Só achei que estava mais que na hora de dizer.”

Ainda receoso, Junmyeon respondeu:

“Estava mesmo.”

“Ainda não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa ideia” Sehun continuou. “e talvez eu esteja fazendo um erro enorme, mas... Estou disposto a tentar. De verdade, darei meu melhor.”

“Sehun...” Junmyeon suspirou. “Você não tem que encarar isso, nós dois, como se fosse uma prova de fogo. Vou entender se você não estiver preparado, sério. Eu só queria que você esclarecesse as coisas pra mim.”

Maldito Junmyeon por manter sua cabeça no lugar numa situação daquelas. Sehun já tinha dado adeus ao seu bom senso enquanto ainda estava no carro.

“Ok, então. Eu gosto de você e já sei disso há algum tempo. Tenho a sensação de que talvez seja melhor para mim me acostumar a ficar sozinho, a viver comigo mesmo. Também acho que deveria recomeçar com outra pessoa, com você, porque você é muito diferente de tudo o que eu conheço e porque você é bom pra mim. Porque eu não tenho nada a perder aqui, só a ganhar.” Ele tomou fôlego antes de terminar: “Vou me esforçar para ser bom para você também, Junmyeon, juro que vou. Só não espere que eu vá além dos meus limites, porque eu já fiz isso uma vez e não terminou nada bem.”

Sehun pensou no que mais poderia dizer. Tinha tanta coisa e, ao mesmo tempo, aquilo era bom o bastante. Sentia que poderia reassegurar Junmyeon de que ele, também, não perderia nada estando ao lado de Sehun, mas o universitário concluiu que, se o economista não tinha dado o fora em todos aqueles meses, agora é que ele não iria embora.

“É justo.” Junmyeon respondeu.

Sehun esperou por mais, mas o mais velho não disse nada.

“Que _droga_ de resposta é essa, Junmyeon?”

O outro riu alto no telefone e, mesmo contrariado, Sehun não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso.

Era de se esperar que, depois de duas semanas de férias, os estudantes estivessem descansados o bastante para enfrentarem suas tarefas sem querer arrancar os cabelos. Sehun esperava que a maior novidade que teria, quem sabe, seria um conteúdo menos maçante para trabalhar (e que não o deixasse em prova final em Dezembro, de preferência). Entretanto, ao chegar no almoço, o assunto foi bem diferente:

“Adivinha quem foi afastado?” Baekhyun o cumprimentou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

“O seu orientador?”

“Isso!” O rapaz riu alto, como se fosse um condenado livre da sua sentença. “Adeus, consanguíneo de Lúcifer!”

Chanyeol, ao seu lado, não segurou a risada. O resto do grupo parecia já ter escutado a história, mas mantinham-se felizes mais pela reação que Baekhyun tinha do que pelo ocorrido em si. Eles nem sabiam quem era o cara.

“Então quem vai guiar vocês agora?” Perguntou Jongin, sentando-se ao lado de Sehun.

“Vamos fazer uma votação, porque a coordenação achou que seria mais justo. Estou rezando para que seja o sr. Lee. Ele é incrível.”

Olhando bem para Baekhyun, Sehun pensou que as férias, mais as notícias de que seu pesadelo tinha ido embora, tornara o rapaz mais feliz do que estivera nos últimos meses. Era isso, ou o cabelo recém tingido de preto.

A sua volta, seus amigos discutiam as políticas da universidade contra autoridades abusivas. Pareciam bastante engajados no assunto. Mantinham o rosto limpo e relaxado de quem dormiu bem, sem prazos ou cotas de palavras por páginas para cumprir. Comendo com a mesma gana de sempre, os mesmos hábitos de sempre, o mesmo grupo de sempre.

Sem saber bem o porquê, naquele momento Sehun sentiu um arroubo de carinho pelos rapazes. Sentia-se bem ao ver que eles continuavam ali, mesmo depois de toda a merda pela qual Sehun tinha passado.

Em especial, ele se sentia bem ao ver que a vida dos seus amigos também estava entrando nos eixos. E, se não tivesse, Sehun desejou que soubessem que ele estaria ali por eles, também.

Sehun tinha uma hora e meia para almoçar antes de ir ao trabalho. Ele tinha combinado de dar uma carona para Jongin, já que a academia de dança onde o amigo ensinava ficava no caminho para o escritório. Então, ao terminar de comer, esperou Jongin se levantar e os dois foram até a saída do refeitório para deixar as bandejas. Jongin parou para falar com um amigo da academia, mas Sehun seguiu em frente, sabendo que o outro o encontraria na porta.

Havia mais umas quatro pessoas no local, de forma que Sehun precisou esperar. Quando chegou sua vez, ouviu Jongin chamá-lo. Virou para o amigo, confuso, vendo-o correr para o seu lado. Sehun assistiu Jongin abraçá-lo pelos ombros e encarar algum ponto atrás do mais novo.

“O quê?” Perguntou Sehun.

“Nada, vamos indo.”

Mas Sehun não se contentou com a resposta. Imitando Jongin, olhou para onde o moreno estava observando e entendeu. Já devia saber, na verdade, considerando como Jongin era superprotetor.

Sehun suspirou, mas deu seu sorriso mais simpático antes de acenar para Luhan.  
O estudante de Economia tinha deixado sua bandeja vazia pouco antes de Sehun chegar, mas ainda esperou pelos seus amigos. Se tivesse ido embora de uma vez, Sehun não o veria. Se Jongin não tivesse chamado a atenção de Sehun, Luhan também não o veria.

Sehun viu seu ex acenar de volta, também sorrindo, e não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviado. Considerando tudo o que tinha acontecido, talvez ele demorasse para pensar em Luhan sem sentir nenhum ressentimento. Sehun entendia isso, e aceitava. Afinal, fazia sentido dessa forma. O que não fazia sentido, entretanto, era manter o ódio que um dia tinha alimentado pelo chinês. Sehun queria seguir em frente.

Enquanto via seu ex-namorado virar as costas e ir embora, ele só conseguiu pensar em como era triste que seu relacionamento com Luhan tinha durado um ano inteiro e, mesmo assim, Sehun só conseguia lembrar os erros cometidos durante e depois do namoro.

Talvez assim fosse a vida. Sehun ergueu a mão, entrelaçando seus dedos ao do melhor amigo e apertou.

“Valeu, _pai_.”

Jongin riu.

“Bem que você queria.”

A resposta lhe rendeu uma cutucada entre as costelas e Sehun o abraçando pela cintura. E assim eles saíram do refeitório.

A grande coisa sobre se apaixonar por Junmyeon, na opinião de Sehun, era que nem tudo era romântico e nem sempre eles agiam como um casal. Naquela Quinta-feira, por exemplo, os dois foram a uma exposição sobre a televisão no museu nacional. Junmyeon podia ser um grandessíssimo _nerd_ sob todo aquele tom polido e imagem de homem bem sucedido e, aos poucos, Sehun ia descobrindo isso.

Não que fosse algo ruim, considerando o conhecimento que Sehun tinha sobre novelas. O passeio foi uma junção do útil ao agradável.

“Quando aquele vídeo sobre as novelas de época passou,” Junmyeon comentou mais tarde, enquanto eles saíam do museu. “eu mal prestei atenção.”

Sehun olhou para ele, preso ao banco do carona pelo cinto de segurança.

“Como não? Foi a melhor seção da exposição inteira!”

“Você ficava me distraindo, balançando a cabeça e fazendo caras e bocas.”

“Claro que não!”

“Ficava, sim. Qual é o seu negócio com histórias sobre o império?”

Sehun rolou os olhos. Junmyeon fez a baliza para tirar o carro do estacionamento e, apesar de se manter focado na história, Sehun podia dizer que ele estava prestando atenção.

“É a caracterização.” Ele respondeu; o que era muito mais digno do que apontar sua paixonite por alguns atores.

“Você é aficionado por vestidos, Sehun?” Junmyeon sorriu torto.

O mais novo bufou.

“Cala a boca. Você não falaria isso se eu desse o mesmo motivo para amar _Game of Thrones_.”

“Ninguém precisa de motivos para amar _Game of Thrones_.”

“É o seriado mais chato que eu já vi na minha vida.”

“ _Você_ é a pessoa mais chata que eu já vi na minha vida!”

Junmyeon soava tão ofendido, até parecia que Sehun tinha desonrado a sua família. A expressão no rosto dele fez o mais novo cair na risada.

Havia algo de muito libertador nas noites urbanas. Por conta do frio, ambos deixaram as janelas fechadas, mas isso não impediu que Sehun observasse as luzes artificiais passando por eles. Junmyeon havia ligado o rádio e a voz da apresentadora murmurava sobre um evento acontecendo no outro lado da cidade. O trânsito fluía muito melhor às oito da noite, sem todos os carros dos horários de pico.

Eles rodaram por mais alguns minutos antes que Junmyeon quebrasse o silêncio, sua voz alta o bastante apenas para sobrepor ao rádio:

“Tá com fome? Sei de um lugar que vende comida caseira que é _incrível_.”

Sehun assentiu, pensando em algo bem diferente da fome que sentia.

Porque ele e Junmyeon estavam juntos há menos de um mês, botado tudo em pratos limpos há poucos dias e ambos tinham concordado em levar o relacionamento devagar. Para Sehun, _devagar_ significava conhecer todas as facetas que o namorado possuía e mostrar todas as suas, também. Para Junmyeon, porém, significava evitar intimidade extrema.

Não que ele tivesse dito naquelas palavras, mas, assim como Sehun estava aprendendo a ler Junmyeon, o universitário também reconhecia as inseguranças que o mais velho tanto se esforçava para esconder.

“Ainda estou esperando pelo _cheesecake _que você disse que faria pra mim.”__

__Junmyeon riu baixinho._ _

__“Teremos que passar no supermercado primeiro.”_ _

__E, como aquilo não era um _não_ , Sehun insistiu na ideia, comemorando internamente quando Junmyeon saiu da rodovia._ _

__O anfitrião disse que tinha boa parte dos ingredientes, então eles acabaram não levando muita coisa. Em menos de uma hora, Junmyeon estacionou seu carro na garagem do prédio onde morava, levando Sehun em uma mão e as sacolas de compras na outra._ _

__Na última vez que esteve naquele elevador, Sehun não teve tempo (nem disposição) para manter conversa. Naquele momento, porém, Junmyeon não deixou que o nervosismo de Sehun sequer desse as caras. Eles ainda estavam passando pelo térreo, subindo para o primeiro andar, quando o mais velho ergueu a mão e afastou a franja de Sehun para trás._ _

__“Não vejo metade do seu rosto desse jeito.” Comentou Junmyeon._ _

__A cena era tão doméstica que Sehun achou que iria explodir. E não de um jeito ruim._ _

__Ao chegarem no apartamento, Junmyeon seguiu direto para a cozinha, enquanto Sehun se fez à vontade na sala._ _

__“Quanto tempo eu devo esperar até perguntar a senha do wi-fi sem ser indelicado?” Perguntou ele._ _

__“Pelo menos uma hora, que é o tempo do bolo ficar pronto, considerando que você _vai me ajudar_.”_ _

__“Isso é uma ordem?”_ _

__“Pode apostar que sim.”_ _

__Sehun bufou, arrastando-se até a cozinha. Junmyeon estava muito ocupado pegando os ingredientes do armário e deixando em cima da bancada da pia para se certificar da presença do namorado ao seu lado. Sehun se apoiou na ponta da mesa, assistindo em silêncio._ _

__“Me sinto muito grato por ter a sua vistoria,” comentou Junmyeon. “mas, por favor, vai adiantando a massa pra mim.”_ _

__Sehun era horrível na cozinha. Seus pais bem sabiam disso. E Jongin, também, nas vezes em que ele ia à casa do amigo. Entretanto, brincar de ser preguiçoso só era engraçado até um certo ponto e Sehun não gostava de ideia de deixar Junmyeon fazer tudo, de qualquer forma. Por isso, seguindo o livro de receitas que o namorado indicou, Sehun pôs o liquidificador na tomada e passou a trabalhar._ _

__Se pudesse definir o que sentia, Sehun não usaria a palavra _incomodado_. Queria que Junmyeon confiasse nele, mas não o culpava por levar o relacionamento de um modo tão superficial, no começo. Sehun tinha magoado Junmyeon, mesmo que o mais velho o assegurasse que estava tudo bem agora. O universitário podia ver que Junmyeon ainda não acreditava totalmente na decisão de Sehun de _ficar_._ _

__Ele se perguntava se seria necessário Junmyeon ir para o Japão e ver Sehun ainda o esperando quando voltasse. Porque ele faria isso de bom grado, de qualquer forma. Com outro _cheesecake_ em mãos, se Junmyeon quisesse._ _

__Falando sobre Japão..._ _

__“Quando é a sua viagem?” Sehun perguntou, enquanto moldava a massa de bolacha com manteiga na fôrma._ _

__“Semana que vem.”_ _

__“Já?” Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Achei que seria mais pro fim do ano...”_ _

__Junmyeon observou Sehun pelo canto dos olhos._ _

__“É mais fácil se você montar a massa do centro para fora.” E, enquanto Sehun refazia a tarefa, o economista ergueu o olhar para ele. “Serão só dois meses.”_ _

__Sehun assentiu em silêncio._ _

__“Devo esperar um souvenir?”_ _

__Junmyeon riu:_ _

__“Interesseiro.”_ _

__Sehun o empurrou gentilmente com o quadril, reprimindo o sorriso.  
Ele não queria um presente, na verdade. Só queria saber se Junmyeon continuaria levando a sério o que eles tinham ou se..._ _

__Sehun não se sentia no direito de ficar inseguro, mas, mesmo assim, ele ficava. Mal conseguia acreditar que um homem como Junmyeon tinha ficado ao seu lado, mesmo depois de todos os erros que Sehun fazia – quem iria culpá-lo por se sentir dessa forma? Dois meses em outro país poderiam mudar uma pessoa._ _

__Ele se perguntou se Junmyeon era capaz de compreender seus medos, assim com o tinha sido para praticamente todos os sentimentos de Sehun nos últimos meses._ _

__“Vamos fazer uma troca.” Junmyeon sugeriu, chamando a atenção de Sehun. “Eu te trago uma lembrança se você for me buscar no aeroporto.”_ _

__Sehun não pôde evitar o sorriso, dessa vez._ _

____

____

__**epílogo.** _ _

____

__O celular se tornou uma extensão do coração de Sehun durante os dois meses em que Junmyeon estava no Japão. O universitário provavelmente usou mais o computador do que tinha usado nos últimos dois anos. Qualquer coisa que o possibilitasse de ouvir e ver o namorado enquanto esse estava em outro país se tornou uma parte bem relevante na rotina de Sehun._ _

__Mas, finamente, aquilo tinha acabado e agora Sehun guiava Junmyeon para fora do aeroporto, certo de que não precisaria esperar mais nada a partir de agora._ _

__“Tudo é tão iluminado lá.” Junmyeon contou enquanto Sehun dirigia seu carro até o apartamento do mais velho. “E é muito mais cheio do que aqui, o tempo todo.”_ _

__Ele tinha aquele brilho nos olhos de quem passou por uma boa experiência e queria relatar. Sehun o incitou a continuar._ _

__Não era a primeira vez que ele via o economista empolgado com alguma coisa, não mais neutro ou imparcial. Ainda assim, Sehun sentia o mesmo formigamento em seu estômago, como se fosse inesperado._ _

__Junmyeon contou sobre o hotel onde ficaram, sobre o karaoke que um dos executivos japoneses os tinha levado, sobre a cafeteria temática com garçonetes de perucas coloridas. Sehun riu com isso; aparentemente, Junmyeon tinha ficado muito surpreso quando elas começaram a cantar e os convidaram para fazer coro._ _

__Sehun seguiu Junmyeon para dentro do apartamento, levando a mala até o quarto do mais velho. Sentou-se na cama, esperando o economista voltar do banheiro, e se perguntou como Junmyeon podia estar tão animado e elétrico depois de acabar de voltar._ _

__Ele se perguntou por que o mais velho não parecia ter sentido a sua falta._ _

__Ao ver Sehun no portão de desembarque, Junmyeon sorriu largo e caminhou até o namorado com passos decididos. Abraçou-o com força, sussurrando em seu ouvido desculpas por ter se atrasado (como se a culpa fosse realmente dele, _o idiota_ ) e se afastou, não largando a mão de Sehun até chegarem ao carro._ _

__E foi isso._ _

__Sehun entedia porque Junmyeon não tinha lhe beijado em público – sendo um país tradicional e, especialmente, homofóbico, era provável que ele tinha pensado mais na segurança do que qualquer outra coisa. Mesmo assim, não quietava o sentimento no peito de Sehun que _queria_ , com todas as suas forças, prender o namorado na cama e não sair dali até o dia seguinte._ _

__Junmyeon, ao sair do banheiro, devia ter notado que havia algo de errado com Sehun porque parou diante do mais novo, o rosto resoluto e livre do entusiasmo sobre as maravilhas japonesas. Tinha se livrado dos óculos de sol ao entrarem no elevador, a toca já tinha sido jogada em cima da mesa quando chegaram em casa; Junmyeon parecia muito mais _normal_ e menos celebridade agora. Sehun achou que parecia mais _seu_._ _

__O mais velho ergueu suas mãos, segurando o rosto de Sehun entre elas. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, ignorando o quão gelado estavam os dedos de Junmyeon em sua pele._ _

__“Tem algo errado?”_ _

__“Eu senti a sua falta.” Sehun respondeu._ _

__Junmyeon correu um dos polegares pela maçã do rosto de Sehun e o mais novo segurou o namorado pela cintura, querendo mais que tudo agarrar-se a ele e não soltar._ _

__“Trouxe um presente pra você.” Disse Junmyeon, quase sussurrando. “Quer ver?”_ _

__“Depois. Podemos só...” Desvencilhando-se do outro, Sehun abraçou Junmyeon e apoiou a testa em seu abdômen. “ficar assim um pouco?”_ _

__O economista correu os dedos pelos cabelos de Sehun, murmurando em concordância._ _

__Sehun não sabia se aquilo era rápido demais, se devia se afastar, ou o que quer que fosse. Entretanto, se Junmyeon estivesse incomodado, ele avisaria, certo? Certo. Cruzando os braços nas costas do namorado, Sehun olhou pra cima. Junmyeon sorriu para ele, ainda afagando seus cabelos, e o universitário achou que não tinha se sentido tão relaxado em toda a sua vida._ _

__O mais velho se inclinou para baixo, beijando Sehun pela primeira vez em dois meses. Sehun se inclinou para trás, apenas o bastante para que fosse mais confortável para Junmyeon, e retribuiu._ _

__Se havia algo que gostava no namorado (e havia muitas coisas diferentes, mas aquela provavelmente era uma das mais importantes), era o carinho com o qual Junmyeon tratava Sehun. Não como se o mais novo fosse quebrar, porque ambos sabiam que ele não ia. Não mais que o economista. Eles estavam na mesma página, sabiam disso – e, se não soubessem, tinham intimidade o bastante para perguntar. Dessa forma, havia toda uma liberdade que Sehun não sabia existir num relacionamento._ _

__Ele se afastou de Junmyeon, soltando o mais velho por um momento para deslizar para o meio do colchão, deitando-se entre os travesseiros. Ergueu a mão para chamar o namorado, que veio sem hesitar. Junmyeon parecia não saber o que esperar, mas de jeito nenhum tentou apressar as coisas ou tirar uma resposta de Sehun. Deitou-se ao seu lado, levando uma das mãos para apoiar sua cabeça embaixo do travesseiro e a outra no tronco de Sehun. Puxou a camiseta do mais novo, trazendo-o mais para perto e fazendo Sehun levantar-se para beijar Junmyeon mais uma vez._ _

__O universitário sentia-se preguiçoso, leve, sem pressa alguma, só aproveitando o homem que tinha em seus braços. Os toques se tornaram menos castos; uma das mãos de Sehun correu para dentro da camisa que Junmyeon usava, fazendo o mais velho contrair-se de excitação._ _

__Os únicos sons que saíam eram os estalidos dos beijos, suspiros trocados baixinhos e as roupas amassando. Sehun achou que aqueles poderiam se tornar seus sons favoritos._ _

__Junmyeon espalmou uma mão sobre seu peito, o que Sehun tomou com um sinal para parar. Enquanto retomava o fôlego, Sehun se deitou e fechou os olhos em prazer ao sentir Junmyeon fazer carinho em seus cabelos de novo._ _

__“Também senti a sua falta,” murmurou o mais velho. “especialmente essa sua manha.”_ _

__Sehun abriu os olhos no mesmo momento._ _

__“Que manha?”_ _

__Junmyeon riu._ _

__“Você é tão fofo.”_ _

__“Cale a boca.”_ _

__Sehun não esperou para tirar o sorriso divertido do rosto de Junmyeon na base do beijo._ _

__Ele se sentia como um adolescente, só que a melhor parte apenas. Seu estômago dando voltas, seus neurônios estavam leves e concentrados apenas em beijar Junmyeon até seus lábios ficarem dormentes. Era sempre um bom sentimento._ _

__Havia provocações dos dois lados. Sehun mordia, Junmyeon apertava. Havia, também, excitação dos dois lados. E, caso alguém perguntasse, o universitário diria que era tudo causado pela seca em que Junmyeon tinha lhe deixado – mas, de qualquer forma, Sehun rolava a cintura de modo que a sua ereção pudesse roçar na do mais velho. Em resposta, Junmyeon escorregou sua mão para baixo até chegar na braguilha da calça de Sehun._ _

__O mais novo engoliu em seco. Estava acontecendo, então, não estava? Não era a primeira vez que as coisas esquentavam enquanto eles se beijavam, mas Junmyeon sempre desconversava, tentava distrair Sehun ou simplesmente inventava algo para fazer em outro cômodo. Ele sabia que era só uma desculpa para que Junmyeon esfriasse a cabeça (e as calças), mas entendia. Era frustrante e Sehun tinha vontade de puxar o namorado de volta para a cama, mas ele entendia._ _

__Agora, entretanto, era diferente. Porque Junmyeon não estava parando. Na verdade, ele estava _continuando_._ _

__O economista parecia ter noção do que fazia, porque, mesmo ainda provocando Sehun com sua mão acariciando a ereção do rapaz, Junmyeon falou:_ _

__“Você realmente quer isso?”_ _

__E Sehun, com toda a seriedade que conseguiu reunir enquanto ele o estimulava, olhou bem nos olhos do outro para responder._ _

__“Sim.”_ _

__“ _Sehun._ ”_ _

__“ _Sim_ , Junmyeon, porra.” Sehun rolou os olhos, lambendo os lábios. Que tipo de resposta ele queria, num momento como aquele?_ _

__Junmyeon reprimiu a risada e empurrou Sehun para se deitar de costas, subindo por cima dele. Pelo modo como o beijou, mais incisivo do que antes, pressionando-se contra o membro de Sehun, Junmyeon queria tanto quanto o universitário. Sehun se perguntou por que exatamente ele tinha se guardado naqueles últimos meses._ _

__Ele levou suas mãos para o quadril do mais velho, guiando-o para baixo e para frente, lento e tortuoso. Sehun já não sabia mais quem estava provocando quem. Mas, considerando o gemido abafado que saiu da sua garganta e o ofego de Junmyeon ao fazer isso, ele concluiu que afetava ambos._ _

__Sehun trocou as posições, atacando o pescoço alvo do mais velho. Junmyeon ergueu o rosto, dando-lhe mais acesso. Chupando a pele, Sehun se afastou, vendo o tecido se avermelhar. Começou a desabotoar a camisa de Junmyeon, mas, antes de chegar à metade, ele parou e olhou para o mais velho:_ _

__“Posso?”_ _

__“Por favor.”_ _

__Junmyeon se sentou, deixando que Sehun deslizasse as mãos por seus ombros, tirando a camisa dele e jogando longe. O mais novo parou, mordendo o lábio inferior e _olhou_._ _

__O economista sentiu seu rosto esquentar, mas não se deixou abalar. Tirou a camiseta de Sehun também, o mais novo voltando para beijar seus lábios assim que se livrou da peça de roupa. Não levou mais que dois segundos; deixou a boca de Junmyeon, descendo pelo seu maxilar, contornando o pomo de adão com a língua, seguindo para baixo sem parar._ _

__Agitado, Junmyeon respirou fundo, a expectativa crescendo em seu âmago. Sentia a respiração de Sehun em sua pele, fazendo-o se arrepiar. O mais novo passou as mãos pelas pernas do economista, demorando-se nas coxas mais torneadas que as suas. Ele voltou, abrindo a calça jeans. Junmyeon ergueu o quadril para que Sehun pudesse tirar a peça de roupa com mais liberdade._ _

__Sehun engoliu em seco, o arco da ereção do mais velho já bastante aparente pela cueca. Era um bocado embaraçoso como ele ficou com _sede_ , de repente._ _

__Trocando um olhar com Junmyeon, Sehun tirou a peça de roupa que faltava, deixando o mais velho completamente nu. Respirando fundo, Sehun tomou o pênis de Junmyeon em sua boca, ouvindo o gemido do outro soar pelo quarto._ _

__Na primeira vez em que fizera isso, Sehun não tinha intimidade para simplesmente chupar Junmyeon sem nenhuma proteção. E talvez aquele era um dos maiores sinais de confiança que ele podia ter no mais velho._ _

__Sehun chupou com gosto, lembrando-se de poucas noites atrás – ele tinha acabado de sair de uma ligação com Junmyeon no Skype, o economista recém saído do banho, vestindo nada mais que uma camiseta de algodão e cueca. Estando sentado, Sehun não tinha percebido até Junmyeon se levantar para pegar algo para comer. E o universitário não conseguiu se concentrar pelo resto da conversa. Ficava pior quando Junmyeon fazia questão de manter aquele sorriso estúpido e presunçoso de quem sabia bem o efeito que causava._ _

__E agora, bem, agora Sehun queria uma recompensa pelo tempo que gastara se masturbando sozinho naquela noite, o desejo de ter Junmyeon ao seu lado o consumindo vivo._ _

__Sehun lambeu a extensão do membro de Junmyeon, da base à glande, fazendo o outro suspirar._ _

__“Se você não parar,” a voz de Junmyeon falhou. “Sehun...”_ _

__Sem responder, o mais novo rodeou a cabeça do pênis com a língua uma última vez, vendo o economista fechar os olhos. Sehun soltou o membro de Junmyeon, erguendo-se até a boca do outro. Não esperou o mais velho reconhecer sua presença, logo passou a beijá-lo, sem se preocupar em ser obsceno._ _

__A ideia não era fazer Junmyeon querer Sehun, como tinha sido naquela primeira vez. Nem usá-lo como uma forma de esquecer a realidade, como tinha sido na segunda vez. Não, no momento, Sehun queria matar a saudade. Queria deixar de lado, pelo menos por uma hora, toda a sua cautela._ _

__Por isso, se afastou de Junmyeon, puxando o lábio inferior do mais velho entre seus dentes e soltou, olhando para o namorado._ _

__“Eu quero _tudo_.” Rolando os quadris para pressionar sua ereção ainda coberta no membro de Junmyeon, Sehun acrescentou: “Acredite em mim.”_ _

__Algo endureceu no olhar de Junmyeon, como se deixasse de lado a precaução. Ele segurou Sehun pela nuca, trazendo-o de volta de encontro aos seus lábios. Beijou o mais novo com a paixão que às vezes, quase nunca, se deixou ter. E Sehun sabia. Sehun percebeu, entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Por isso, retribuiu da mesma forma._ _

__A mão livre de Junmyeo serpenteou para o botão da calça de Sehun, abrindo a braguilha. Seus dedos encontraram o membro do universitário, acariciando a ereção quente._ _

__“Odeio as suas calças.” Junmyeon sussurrou. “Elas ficariam melhor no chão do meu quarto.”_ _

__Sehun se levantou, saindo da cama apenas para tirar o jeans e a cueca, deixando-os em uma pilha no chão ao lado da cama. Logo voltou a ficar sobre o mais velho. Por um momento, Junmyeon não permitiu que Sehun o beijasse. Ele correu suas mãos da nuca do mais novo para seus ombros, passando pelas costas e abaixo. Seus olhos seguiam o mesmo caminho e Sehun assistia tudo aquilo, sua pele entrando em chamas com o carinho._ _

__Quando Junmyeon dedilhou sua cintura, Sehun quis enlouquecer. O maldito evitava a única área que importava, com certeza fazendo _de propósito_. Estava prestes a reclamar quando o mais velho apertou suas nádegas, empurrando Sehun para si._ _

__Só então Junmyeon tocou sua boca no universitário. Deixou um chupão em sua clavícula, como se as ereções não estivessem se tocando, como se as terminações nervosas no corpo de Sehun não estivessem entrando em colapso._ _

__“Me ajuda aqui, Junmyeon.” Sehun choramingou. Ele não sabia se estava falando sobre a dificuldade que tinha de alcançar os membros enquanto Junmyeon ainda o segurava em seu abraço, ou se era sobre as provocações o deixando impaciente._ _

__Junmyeon o soltou e, antes que Sehun pudesse tocá-lo, ele afastou o universitário. Virando-se para o criado-mudo, tirou uma embalagem de lubrificante e passou um pouco do líquido na própria mão._ _

__“Como você quer?”_ _

__E, para ser sincero, Sehun poderia ser ambicioso e ir direto ao pote de outro. Entretanto, ele tinha a sensação de que aquela não seria a única que vez que transariam naquele dia (muito menos no fim de semana; _droga_ , seria uma conquista muito grande para Junmyeon se ele conseguisse sair da própria cama). Por isso, só estendeu a mão e pediu que o namorado se aproximasse._ _

__Sehun se sentou na cama, as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros, e observou Junmyeon apoiar-se nos joelhos, um em cada lado de Sehun. O mais velho levantou uma sobrancelha._ _

__“Quer que eu cavalgue você?”_ _

__Sehun mordeu o interior da bochecha._ _

__“Não é uma má ideia.” Então, sorrindo torto, ele negou. “Mas podemos pensar nisso depois. Não quero essa boca longe de mim agora.”_ _

__Junmyeon riu baixinho, deixando a mão que estava seca acariciar o maxilar de Sehun. Ele mesmo não conseguiu reprimir o seu sorriso, beijando o canto da boca de Junmyeon, seu nariz deslizando pela bochecha do mais velho, fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça para o lado. Sehun mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Junmyeon e, surpreendendo-se, viu as pernas do mais velho falharam. Junmyeon sentou no colo de Sehun, sabendo que não teria muito controle quando Sehun mantinha seus lábios em seu ponto fraco._ _

__Junmyeon segurou o pênis de Sehun em uma das mãos, o lubrificante fazendo o movimento muito mais fácil. Sentiu a respiração do mais novo bater em sua pele, arrepiando os cabelos da nuca de Junmyeon._ _

__Sehun alcançou o lubrificante e passou um pouco na própria mão. Enquanto lambia um ponto embaixo da orelha de Junmyeon, chupando logo depois, ele tomou o membro do mais velho na mão, masturbando-o também._ _

__Eles se afastaram e Junmyeon se ajeitou no colo de Sehun, esfregando ainda mais os membros e mãos meladas. O movimento fez ambos gemerem; Sehun voltou a beijar Junmyeon no meio do gemido, engolindo o barulho para si._ _

__O mais velho aumentava o movimento, mudando de tática e tentando tudo o que poderia incitar uma reação positiva de Sehun. A cada ofego do universitário, Junmyeon voltava e fazia de novo. E então, quando Sehun achava que Junmyeon faria a mesma coisa até ele desintegrar, o economista mudava de ideia e tentava algo novo. Rodar o pulso na descida e pressionar com mais força na subida fazia Sehun ver estrelas, Junmyeon logo descobriu._ _

__Apesar de querer se entregar, Sehun não queria que Junmyeon fizesse tudo sozinho. E ele ainda se lembrava de que o seu principal objetivo era fazer seu namorado se desmanchar._ _

__Desceu seus lábios para a clavícula de Junmyeon, deixando um chupão bastante evidente ali ao mesmo tempo em que aumentava a velocidade do carinho. O mais velho gemeu mais alto, sentindo seu estômago contrair em prazer._ _

__“Sehun, _porra_ ,” Junmyeon sussurrou, chamando a atenção do outro. “me beija.”_ _

__Bem, quem era ele para recusar? Sehun não precisou erguer a cabeça para alcançar a boca de Junmyeon, beijando os lábios rosados com ferocidade. Sentiu a masturbação em seu próprio membro aumentar de velocidade e tratou de fazer o mesmo com Junmyeon._ _

__Talvez por toda aquela provocação que o economista tinha feito até achar um compasso ou talvez fosse pelo tesão que Sehun precisou reprimir todos aqueles meses, mas Sehun acabou gozando primeiro, gemendo alto na boca de Junmyeon._ _

__Sua mente ficou em branco e ele sentiu o jato de porra em seus dedos, nos dedos de Junmyeon, nos troncos de ambos. Em meio ao orgasmo, Sehun se esforçou para aumentar a rapidez em seu braço também, mal registrando os gemidos de Junmyeon se tornando mais frequentes. O mais velho gozou, então, e Sehun chupando sua língua teve uma boa participação nisso._ _

__Junmyeon se afastou primeiro, sem fôlego. Sem ligar para a bagunça entre eles, o mais velho abraçou Sehun, escondendo seu rosto no vão entre o ombro e o pescoço do outro._ _

__“Eu só queria que você soubesse,” Sehun comentou, ofegando um pouco, mas bastante sério. “que dar uma de exibicionista pelo Skype para o seu namorado é a pior ideia que você poderia ter.”_ _

__Ele sentiu a risada de Junmyeon contra a sua pele, os ombros tremendo enquanto Sehun o segurava. Era aquela simplicidade que ele queria._ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> TERMINEI, PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Um dia, em Janeiro, fiquei com vontade de escrever smut. Aí, eu inventei de pôr SENTIMENTOS e agora estamos em Julho e eu TERMINEI ESSA FIC EU ESTOU DESCONTROLADA.  
> Pra ser sincera, sinto que esse não foi o meu melhor trabalho. Fazia um ano que não escrevia nada, então boa parte dessa fic foi um monte de ideias jogadas e eu tentando fechar tudo no final, lol. É a vida.  
> Agradeço a B pela capa maravilhosa e também a V por me dar uns toques quando o que eu queria era tocar fogo nessa história.  
> IMPORTANTE: além daqui, também posto essa fic no SocialSpirit, sob esse mesmo user. E só.


End file.
